Camelot: a New Chance
by archeress of silverbow
Summary: When one Lady and her two companion Knights are freed and return to Camelot the kingdom changes back to what only Gaius, Uther and some older people remember
1. Off the Isle

**My first Merlin fanfic.**

**Starts at the end of Season 1 ep13. When certian people return to Camelot it is changed forever.**

* * *

Gaius woke. He should have been dead but now Merlin knelt next to him in the sleeting rain that soaked them both.

"well…"

"Gaius!!!"

"Merlin you could be the greatest warlock ever… If you'll stop this blasted rain"

Laughing they lent back against the alter on which Nimueh had placed the Cup of Life before her final battle with Merlin. As if on cue the sun came out, sparkling off the damp rocks circling the two of them. A merry tinkling sound from nowhere completed the effect as the Court Physician and his charge slipped away from the bitter island.

* * *

The soft sound woke the other three inhabitants of the Isle of the Blessed. Picking herself up the woman realised that she could move, properly for the first time in 21 ½ years.

"Free… Free… FREE!!!!" Igraine yelled, leaping up and giving her nearest companion a hard kick.

"Ouch" complained the bundle of red cloak "go back to sleep, there's no reason to act like that"

"no reason! Owain the fetters have vanished. Wake up you silly boy!! We're FREE!!!"

"Stop squealing Igraine, it hurts"

* * *

Discovering she got no sense from Pellinore either Igraine contented herself by dancing wildly around the small chamber that they all shared. Her chains, which had held her captive for longer than Pellinore and Owain's terms put together, were gone. She was her own mistress to go where she pleased, do as she pleased.

_Camelot_

The name rang in her head, clear and wonderfully directional to her thoughts. Yes she would go back to Camelot, whether or not the others came with her. It was her home now, she was its Queen.

_UTHER_

Uther, her husband, sire of Arthur. He would be at Camelot ruling as he always had. If there was one person she wished to see as much as her brother it was Uther.

* * *

"hey Owain get up, the chains have gone" Pellinore's excited voice rang out behind her. Quickly both the knights were next to her by the alter, dressed in their armour and ready to leave.

"Igraine the chains are gone"

"I know, I tried to tell you that earlier" for some reason her withering bored tone made her companions laugh.

"Oh you do sound just like Arthur sometimes!!" chuckled Owain "He's certainly your son"

"Shut up you two."

Igraine moved away down the steps leading to the river. Owain whistled for the boat then handed her in before following. Pellinore pulled them back along the step then ran, pushing the boat away as he jumped in. They were off on the Journey, a life time late.

* * *

"Just how are we going to get _to _Camelot Igraine, its months of walking in our condition"

The once Queen of Camelot didn't reply, staring out at the lake edge

"Look"

Standing on the bank were two almost identical shapes, four legged shapes. As the boat stopped at the jetty Igraine was out of it and running to the nearest horse.

"Starskee!! Oh Starskee my little Kestrel"

Both knights stayed back as Igraine hugged her mare, then they moved towards the other horse.

"we'll have to ride double Pellinore"

"I don't mind old friend. Come, the Queen is waiting for us to mount already"

Sure enough Igriane was mounted side-saddle on Starskee's bare back. Bothe horses galloped away with their riders, back to home and food. Back to Camelot.

* * *

**Next Chapter coming immediately**


	2. Returning to Camelot

**the second chapter; in which friends are re-found**

**Reviews more that welcome for any of this story**

* * *

"I'm sorry" Merlin addressed his mentor and friend "Gaius means so much to me. I had to save him"

"I also have an apology young warlock. It was wrong to trick you by taking Hunith. Your destruction of Nimueh will free me soon enough."

"Truce?"

"Truce" smiling kindly the chained dragon took flight. As Merlin climbed the steps a woman's scream quickened his pace.

* * *

"MORGANA!!!!!" Uther jumped in surprise, knocking over his inkwell and seal. Running to the council chamber's nearest window he stared down in amazement. Gorlois. It couldn't be. But Morgana's scream had made one word, _Father; _so it had to be his old friend truly alive once more. Minutes later he knew the truth.

* * *

Igraine pulled Starskee up at a hill that overlooked Camelot from behind. It had taken the whole of yesterday to get here but now she was frozen. Anxiously she searched Camelot's towers for the new flag that had to fly there, it was stupid to even consider that Uther had stayed un-married. Nothing.

"Who's that down there" Owain and Pellinore had caught up and were peering down to where two figures rode away from the castle.

"You expect _me_ to recognise them, I haven't seen the Court for nearly 22 years Sir Owain" the voice was stung with hurt

"Sorry Igraine"

"I think one's Lady Morgana, that's Uther's ward Igraine. The knight I don't recognise" Pellinore attempted to be a peace maker

"His shield?"

"It has the same pattern as Morgana's black mourning dress. Hey, perhaps it's her father"

"Don't be silly he's dead, why else would Morgana be Uther's ward?"

"We're supposed to be dead too Owain, maybe he's been freed like us"

As her companions argued and the riders disappeared along the road Igraine drove her mare into a gallop, let the others catch up when they would.

* * *

"Merlin you remember..."

"...That conversation we had about knocking? Yes sire. I came to see how you were doing now"

"Better, at least it was my shield arm that i... that was hurt. I can still wield a sword. How's Hunith?"

"Back to normal, she'll be going back to Ealdor tomorrow"

"Please ask her to leave this safely by Will's grave, he deserved something better than a bolt in the chest for saving my life" Arthur handed Merlin a silver dagger, the hilt was a mimic of the crest on Will's battle surcoat with a dragon in the centre.

"He'd treasure this Sire" Merlin's voice was soft and sad

"I know" Arthur's voice was choked with what his servant knew to be grief, "Now leave me"

"Arthur, Thank you"

* * *

Gaius barely turned to greet his visitor. With her hood up Igraine looked no different to any other lady who had come to Camelot for the famed Physician's help.

"How can I help you lady?"

"Such a formal greeting for your old friend Gaius." The old man looked puzzled, he knew that voice, but where from. "Gaius don't you know me?" Igraine threw down her hood in a majestic movement.

"Igraine. How?"

"Nimueh didn't kill me, instead she imprisoned me at her side. Only on the Isle was I left un-chained though still shackled."

"She should never have been trusted, you were better barren than in that place"

"I know that now"

Footsteps rang on the stairs leading to the chambers

"Quick, hide up there" Gaius indicated the door to Merlin's room. Igraine had barely shut the door when Merlin walked in.

"How's Arthur?"

"Turning back... Hold on I thought you would already know how he was, you're the Court Physician."

"I know his medical condition but I wondered how he seemed to be acting to you"

"Fine, he gave me this for mother to take back to Will, I'd better wrap it up so it doesn't notice on the road" He moved up the staircase

"Merlin..."

"Who are you?" two voices spoke at exactly the same moment. Gaius sighed, he had some untangling to do

"Alright Igraine you can come down"

"Igraine... You're Arthur's mother!"

"And you must be his servant" the queen smiled

"yes he is Your Majesty"

"enough of titles Gaius, Uther hasn't accepted me yet... not that he knows I'm back"

* * *

On the training field Arthur counted as his knights practised drill moves. He wasn't supposed to be out here but as Gaius wasn't around to see he figured it was alright, _he_ couldn't sit around all day doing pretty much nothing while Camelot's main defence went untrained.

"1...2...3...4. 1,2,3..."

"...4. Good try Arthur but I will take over now"

A hiss of colourful language escaped the prince's lips, why couldn't his father be drowning under Court documents as he often seemed to be doing.

"tut tut, language." Uther smiled in a rare show of fatherly affection

"but you d..."

"Don't know how the train knights? You forget I was once a knight myself I can do it as well as you if not better at this moment in time"

* * *

**next section wil come tomorrow if there are reviews **

**_AoSB_**


	3. Meetings

**Thanks to _-bare-footed-muse-_ for the reveiw**

* * *

Gaius watched his sister ride out of Camelot with mixed feelings. Hunith had been a fair helper and good company but she belonged in Ealdor, and with Igraine commandeering Merlin's room for now...; there was really no room for more than three in these chambers.

With a sigh the court physician turned back to his work, hoping Igriane could hold her guise as a servant if the King was around in one of his snappy moods.

* * *

She was in luck, Uther had holed himself up in his chambers and wasn't crushing the maids to work harder. Uther, he'd never been like this when she'd know him but she also knew how much her death would have wounded him. Gaius had already told her about the banning of magic and The Great Purge, poor dragon. They were majestic creatures flying free but they could be linked to bad magic, particularly the black tribe.

Deep in thought the empty handed servant/Queen walked straight into another maid causing her to drop the bundles she carried.

"Sorry" the maid scrabbled after her load, Igriane knelt to help "sorry.."

"No it was absolutely entirely my fault"

The girl laughed, a merry delighted sound. It stirred memories from the last time she'd lived in Camelot and prompted her to ask one question that had hung on her mind for a long time "do you know of a maid called Bessie, she used to serve the late Queen"

Pain crossed the girl's eyes "Bessie died in the plague when the prince was five, my mother died after caring for her."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" the awkward silence continued for some seconds before the girl broke it

"Thanks for... helping"

"You're quite welcome... I don't know your name"

"Gwen. It's short for Guinevere"

"You're welcome Gwen. I'll look out for you"

Gwen stared after the new maid, she half recognised that lady, and a lady she defiantly was, even a rough dress couldn't hide that poise and breeding. Spotting one of the Guards nearby she hurried to attend to any task, now she was just a nobody to be ordered around or maybe 'used'.

* * *

Uther wandered back up to the castle. A morning's training had brought out quite how unfit for fighting he had become. Arthur had been right about foot-work too, all the 21 knights were much quicker than him. 21, no that couldn't be right, he'd counted just yesterday and there had only been 19. Yet there they had stood all 21 including Owain and Pellinore. That was it! Owain and Pelinore, supposedly dead on the Black Knight's sword had come back to Camelot. Nimueh had raised the Black Knight as well as taking Igraine's life. Perhaps it was remotely possible...

"Now don't be silly Uther, Igraine is dead and you have to get used to it" He reprimanded himself softly, feeling stupid for thinking such a hopeful thought.

Locking all the doors that led in to his chamber the king crouched down and pulled a wooden box from under his bed. Drawing the key from its niche in the bed post he unlocked it and gently, softly, removed the contents. Nobody else knew he had this, nobody had ever noticed that Igraine's lute wasn't on the chair by her dresser after the funeral cortège had removed her body.

Cradling her first pride and joy in his hands Uther felt tears trickle down his cheeks. Igraine had last played the lute just a quarter of an hour before her labour started and their time together raced away like sand in a timer.

He remembered that song so well, or at least the time while she'd sung it. Gaius had often called them a three-tier tower, sitting as they did, but he wasn't there for that song. Igraine had sat sidewise on his lap, her golden head on his shoulder, while the lute and her musical hands rested on what would all too soon be Arthur. A steady, magical, loving song had come from both the strings and her voice. When Igraine sang she sang with her whole heart, using its beat to guide the rhythm of the deepest string. Around thirteen hours later there was no guide for the string or anybody with the heart to play it.

A sharp knocking on the door roused his thoughts. Hastily he pushed the lute and box back out of sight, then got off the bed and walked to unlock his door. Opening it he was greeted by the sight of a very haughty straight backed maid.

"I wish to be allowed to clean the neighbouring apartment and I thought you may know where the key is...sire"

"NOBODY is allowed in there. All doors to that chamber are kept locked on my orders... now leave"

"very well... Uther Aleredo Pendragon"

Uther swung back around and grabbed the maid by her wrist, forcing her to look him in the eyes. A steady, accustomed gaze met his own.

* * *

Igraine gazed into her husband's face, giving him stare for stare, willing him for recognition.

* * *

He used his spare arm to grip her waist in an imprisoning hold. Igriane, here alive after all these years. Pulling her forward he bent for a kiss such as should be given following a great separation.

"a..a...a you'll have to earn it first" with a neat twisting jerk she was free and running away like a sprite.

"Hey Igraine wait!!!" Uther abandoned all protocol and willingly gave chase.

* * *

"I'll get you!!! Just you wait Igraine!!!"

Gaius looked out of his window down to the Courtyard, chuckling softly as Uther danced around, trying to block and corner his wife.

* * *

Igraine ducked behind the stone griffin, hoping Uther wouldn't remember it was her favourite hiding place. As she slipped out a hand grabbed her, pulling her back out of sight. A playful smile lit Uther's features as he pressed a kiss firmly on her lips. Leaning back against the cool stone Igraine replied the affection in kind. Nothing else existed but Uther, nothing else in the whole world mattered. When they broke apart she smiled at her husband, glad to be home and grateful to be back with him.

"Why did you lead me on such a dance, sweet"

"You had to earn a kiss"

"I thought this would have earned one" he slipped his fingers to his neck and pulled out a thin gold chain

Igraine gasped "You kept it- after all this time?"

"I have never taken it off, to lose your sapphire would be to lose you again Igraine Dubois"

"still my loyal Uther" She tightened her grip on his neck, raising her head so he could kiss her again.

* * *

**Finally they are reunited, but Arthur is still oblivious. Next chapter will be written right now. **

**Please continue to reveiw, your comments are invaluble**


	4. A shock for Arthur

**Here is part four; Doesn't time and a story fly quickly.**

* * *

Gaius's door nearly slammed off its hinges as Arthur stormed in.

"My father has lost all sense of propriety! He is sitting in the council chambers with a girl on his lap and _kissing_ her. In full view of everyone!"

"Arthur..."

"Gaius, I demand that you make him see sense before he disgraces the whole court"

"Arthur... If you've finished..." The physician's patience, long trained by Uther, had begun to wear thin with this one-sided rant

"I have"

"That girl as you call her is Igraine, your mother."

"My mother is dead Gaius, everyone knows that"

"Oh yes she's as dead as Owain and Pellinore"

Arthur frowned at the flippant tone that had escaped "Is there some scandal I should know about?"

"Only Nimueh's" Owain and Pellinore extracted themselves from their hiding places

"What the... HOW on earth..." The Prince of Camelot was rendered incompetent of finishing his sentences

"Ask your mother and Gaius to explain, sire"

"Explain WHAT exactly?"

"See you at dinner" both knights disappeared as quickly as they'd come. Arthur stared after them, stunned, then rounded on the physician

"Gaius what is going on?"

"Your mother wasn't killed like we all thought...instead Nimeuh- a powerful sorceress - held her captive on the Isle of the Blessed, Pellinore and Owian must have joined her after their 'deaths' at the sword of the Black Knight"

"Oh... as simple as that then" the prince was clearly baffled but it wasn't a easy subject to explain, if Uther had told the boy... but he hadn't and wouldn't allow anyone else to either, what's done was done and nobody could alter it. They had Igraine back which was the main thing, and perhaps Uther would be more lenient with magic now Nimeuh was dead.

A loud commanding knock jolted Gaius back to the present, just as Igraine and Uther walked in.

"I think we startled you Arthur, I'm sorry" the Queen's voice was warm and loving as she moved forward. Arthur didn't resist as his mother placed arms around his neck and kissed his forehead "my son"

"Mother"

"My son, my son, my little boy"

Gaius looked beyond to see Uther's cheeks wet with rare tears. Neither of them had ever thought they would see this.

* * *

When Igraine released her son she was smiling and the two men had had enough time to brush away the dampness.

"You'll need this Igraine" Uther passed her a key and frowned as she refused it

"Not yet, first I would rather have a maid to share it with me"

"Of course" he breathed out, at least this condition wasn't impossible to fulfil "had you anyone particular in mind? Bessie of course is dead"

"There was a girl I met while wandering: Gwen I think her name was"

Seeing his father's blank eyes Arthur stepped in "Guinevere, Morgana's ex-maid"

"Guards!!!" two liveried men appeared "Fetch the maid Guinevere and bring her to the council chambers. Do not inform her why" they bowed and left

"She'll be terrified Uther"

"Just a game"

"Not a fair one!" Igraine, Arthur and Gaius all spoke at once.

* * *

**The long awaited Arthur/Igraine meeting. **

**  
****Will Uther's trick backfire on him though?**


	5. New Maid: New Mistress

**Two chapters up in one day. I'm getting good.**

**I re-read the story and relised that three of the important Igraine/ Other Character meetings have taken place in Gaius's chambers. Complete fluke**

* * *

When the three Pendragon's entered the hall it was to find Gwen lying on the floor sobbing. The dress she'd been wearing earlier had been torn slightly on the skirt and two new guards stood leering at her in a way Igraine did not like. Just as the men got too close Arthur cleared his throat loudly to announce their presence.

The Guards leapt backwards to their positions as if someone had tied springs to their feet. Shy giggles began to ring as Gwen enjoyed the amusement

"Guinevere, do you know on what charge you have been brought here?" Uther placed all his authority and sternness into the question, trying to glare at the girl without laughing. The giggles stopped and a muted servant shook her head in terror

"Your charge is...." Uther spluttered and coughed "The charge is...." He slumped backwards into the throne, laughing.

"Sire?"

"There is no charge Gwen" Igraine stepped forward with Arthur at her heels "This... _scaremonger" _she glared at Uther "was just trying to frighten you"

Gwen stared in silence, now she knew why the servant had looked familiar; her eyes were exactly the same as Arthur's. Or rather his were exactly the same as hers. She forced herself to attend to what the woman was saying "...you will be my maid, won't you?"

Coming out in one of her charming smiles Gwen bobbed a curtsy and scurried after her new mistress, battling to keep up with Igraine's quick strides.

* * *

Eventually they stopped in the royal quarters, by the apartment that bordered Uther's. Igraine ignored Gwen's gasp and unlocked the door.

"Bu... that door's always been locked!" The queen simply walked in to the chamber and looked around. A smile crept onto Igraine's face

"It hasn't changed"

A grain of realisation began to tickle in Gwen's brain; the door had always been locked while she'd been here but it didn't have to have been shut before, the Queen would have had chambers somewhere and these were next to Uther's. Cautiously she walked in

"What do you think, apart from dusty?" a laugh caught Igraine's voice

"Beautiful, Your Majesty"

Expensive tapestry hung on the walls, depicting scenes Gwen couldn't recognise, the bed hangings were red silk. Everything was a picture of luxury. As Igraine fiddled the window catches loose her companion moved into the room and stared.

"Your Majesty...."

The Queen swung round with a frown on her face "As long as it's just us or Gaius is present you may call me Igraine, no more Majesty or my lady nonsense"

"Yes Igraine... where do we start with this?" she gestured at the dusty furniture

"We don't, first I want to show you something" Igraine beckoned, summoning Gwen over to the chest of draws on which sat a carved box

"My treasures" she opened it to reveal jewellery that outshone even Morgana's; emeralds, rubies, diamonds, amethyst and sapphires, lots of sapphires.

"Oh..." Gwen gazed in amazement, trying to work out how all these could have been afforded, Morgana had only got new jewels on her birthday or another gift giving time; and most of those had been family pieces from her father kept in trust by Uther.

As the door creaked both women spun round.

"Pardon my lady" the guard lowered his hands from 'surrender' "the King told me to give you this" he passed her a piece of paper at arms length then backed quickly out of the room, with terror on his face. Igraine snapped the seal and read aloud;

_**I am organising a celebration banquet for the **__**court**__** which required your presence at dusk this evening**_

_Uther_

Refolding the note Igraine straightened her back slightly and then set about dusting some of the furniture which could, she later informed Gwen, leave filth on a good dress. As the sun began to drop however, old cleaning cloths went away and preparations could begin for the banquet

"Which do you think I should wear? Light blue or emerald green?" she held up the two silk dresses in question

"Light blue" Gwen made a snap decision, it suited her more than green for this occasion. Lacing up the silver threads she asked something that had puzzled her "Why did the King underline **court** in your note? It that important?"

"It defines how I can have my hair; if it is just us then it can flow down my back but if the court or guests are there I must keep it up. Flowing hair is considered improprietus at gatherings outside the family circle"

That made sense; ladies hair was, after all, mostly loose only when they were in bed sleeping, ill or... . Spotting Gwen's blush over her shoulder in the mirror Igraine smiled, this one like Bessie had a quick mind for reading answers deeper. Settling herself down on the stool the Queen of Camelot gave herself up to the ministrations.

* * *

**Gwen has found a new place in Camelot Society; as the Queen's handmaiden.**


	6. Beauty of a Goddess

**Make that three chapters so far in one day**

* * *

"There" Gwen positioned the final hair pin in place and took half a step back

"You have quite a knack for this work Gwen, more than Bessie...God Rest her Soul. Not that she wasn't a good maid."

"She always spoke so highly of _you_ Igraine." Gwen paused and looked again "Wait... close your eyes" she turned back to the jewellery box and extracted a necklace that she fastened softly round Igraine's neck "Now open them"

The stones in the necklace glowed a rich creamy gold as the dying rays caught them. "The wedding present from my parents, Moonstones" her eyes went soft with memory "Guinevere, you are brilliant. How did you know?"

"I saw them earlier and when something was missing, I just knew they were it"

Igraine rose, looked to the window and moved with magical grace towards the door. Gwen quickly scooped up the dress train, knowing to keep it clean until the final entrance into the banquet hall.

* * *

Uther paced back and forth at the bottom of the grand stairs; where was she, everyone else was in the hall and she was late. Not the igraine he knew.

* * *

Up on the landing the subject of Uther's thoughts and her maid waited, peeping round a pillar.

"Turn your back Uther, look the other way" whispered Igraine under her breath. The second he did so they crept out and, with Gwen still carrying the train, walked down the stairs.

* * *

The creak of a stair broke Uther's considerations as to whether he could go to the hall, start the feast off and then come back for Igraine. Turning round his jaw dropped at what he saw. Igraine, her head high, the beautiful dress he'd paid for after the coronation flowing round her in the way only silk could, and the necklace; those moonstones that had cost her parents a fortune which they refused his help on.

"Oh… my… goddess"

She smiled "Don't you mean goodness Uther"

"No, I mean what I say… What kept you?"

"Nothing my darling, you were just too quick to look smart" she smiled; removing the large broach that held his cloak on, straightening the fabric and repining it so the dragon stood on flat ground rather than at an angle "There… so much better"

Bowing deeply Uther threw her a charmed smile and offered his arm "My lady, may I have the honor?"

Side by side the rulers of Camelot walked to the entrance of the Banqueting Hall.

* * *

From outside the three could hear chatter and then the horns blowing to announce them. Gwen tried not to fidget, people would judge Igraine on how she looked and that had depended on her; Guinevere the child of blacksmith. What did those trades' people know of beauty compared to the Court? Following the long strides Uther set for his wife she let the train fall just as Igraine stepped over the invisible threshold.

"Now or never" she whispered in her mind then took her place at the side of the Hall.

* * *

Everyone; Knights and Court had found their dining places when the horns blew. Arthur waited in silence at the top table for his parents. They entered and a soft sighing whisper ran up the right hand table as Igraine walked up the Hall on her Lord's arm. Servants stared with open mouths, glancing towards Gwen who could only smile. The light caught Igraine with such softness that she glowed iridescent gold, blue and another indescribable color shone from the moonstones round her neck.

The pair turned and Uther addressed the guests

"My Lords, Ladies, Knights..." a sharp nudge in the ribs indicated he'd forgotten a group "and Servants of Camelot. I present you with your Queen; The Lady Igraine Pendragon" A loud applause greeted this as the Pendragon's took their seats at the High Table.

**

* * *

**

**So. I hope Igraine is turning out how you want as a Queen. _Moonstones are a gemstone that is famous for glowing under light_**

**I will write the next bit once my PC has done its silly updates**

**Reveiws please**


	7. Gifts

**Please reveiw if you are reading this story, I'd love to know who is. **

**Another chapter up in the same day by my clocking**

* * *

The banquet many courses long. To her delight Igraine found that her favorite dishes were all there.

"I thought you'd like to have them, as you've been gone so long" Uther whispered softly. Happening to have her mouth full of chicken as he spoke Igraine could only nod and hope her eyes conveyed the rest. Arthur too was trying the meals with great relish, whether or not he enjoyed them all was debatable given the look on his face over Gooseberries

"Sour?" Igraine tried not to giggle, her son looked so like Tristan at that moment it was comical "You take after your uncle, he didn't like them either".

"Give over Mother, I'm not the only one" Sure enough most of the Court were avoiding that dessert and keeping to more familiar ones.

* * *

When the last dishes had been cleared away Uther stood up once more "My people. A toast… to Queen Igraine!"

"Queen Igraine" echoed most of the guests, except three. Gaius, Owain and Pellinore dropped the title; "Igraine" was their toast to the friend they knew.

"I also have a gift for you Igraine" the king beckoned and a servant brought forward a large carved box which he opened "Take back your own, my Queen"

Reaching in with her eyes shut the she felt a palm width piece of wood with strings on it and further down a large curved shape. Not daring to open her eyes Igraine took it out, blindly placing it on her lap. Finally the Queen of Camelot looked at her gift

"My lute" it was no more than a breath "Does it still work?"

"I don't know. I only kept it safe, not played it" Uther grinned suddenly "Why don't you find out, play for us all" ignoring her shaking head he called out "The queen has obliged to play us a tune on her lute, would you like that?"

"Uther please no" Igraine begged "I can't, not in front of everyone"

"Your Majesty, play for us, play for us." The court and knights joined in the pleas.

"I... can't. It's been years..." she was trembling visibly and Gwen took an involuntary step towards her new mistress.

"Mother... please... for me" Arthur's voice reached through the fog of terror "I've never heard you sing and I'd love to now". That childlike appeal and reasoning got the better of her. With sweeping dignity Igraine rose to her feet and walked to the dais at the other end of the hall, where a carved stool had been conveniently placed.

Spreading her skirts elegantly she sat down and plucked the strings. Then softly, gathering strength, she began to play a tune. Murmurs vanished as everyone listened to the music.

* * *

On impulse one of the oldest Guards slipped out and opened the doors to let townsfolk in. This would be a once only treat, they all should hear it.

* * *

The lute felt soft, flexible and comforting in her hands. Igraine knew it was time to fulfil the second part of Arthur's wish; Sing.

The song came unbidden to her throat, the only one that would fit today;

_I hear the wind across the plain  
A sound so strong - it called my name  
It's wild like a river - it's warm like the sun  
From here - this is where I belong_

_Under these great stone roofs – where you all are  
This place is Camelot - it's the place I call home  
The moon on the Courtyard  
The whisper through the flags  
The swans on the moat  
Let nothing come between this and me_

_For everything I need - is everything that's here  
And when we're all together - there's nothing to fear  
And wherever I wandered - that one thing I've learned  
It's to here - I would always....always…return_

Her voice rang sweet and clear in the hall, purer than the clearest spring, finer than the most valuable jewel in the world. The last note from the lute finished, a storm of applause broke out and as one the Knights, the Court and Arthur rose to their feet. Less refined applause punctuated with cheers and whistles of admiration bounded up and down from servants and townsfolk alike. Eventually, unrestrained tears pouring down his face, Uther also rose and joined the applause (having tried and failed to control his emotions all through the song). He wasn't alone; Pellinore and Owain had damp cheeks from the line; "_Let nothing come between this and me"_, remembering how Nimueh's magic had come between them and Camelot.

* * *

**Song- This Is Where I Belong by Brian Adams (altered slightly to fit the story)**


	8. Fyrlingua's Release

**I have finally concentrated on this story again having finished my Robin hood fanfic; Missing**

**Enjoy these next chapters that come**

* * *

A tremendous bone juddering roar rang through the castle, even shaking Watch rota guards in the tallest towers. Feeling it thunder her eardrums Igraine woke with a scream "HELP!" she sat bolt upright in bed, trembling.

"It's all right, it's all right" Uther had run through the connecting door and now scooped his wife into his arms "Easy there, easy… shh, shh"

"W..w…what was that?"

"Just a very big and equally noisy lizard that lives under the castle, nothing to be scared of" she nodded, head buried in his chest "I should've warned you that he can make quite a racket; but everyone else sleeps straight through it now"

"And I too shall go back to sleep, _alone_ Uther Pendragon"

"goodnight my wife, sleep tight" her eyes were closed so he risked the final line "don't let the Dragon bite" Igraine simply snuggled against her pillow, giving no indication of hearing. She looked so beautiful he was tempted… no, now was not the time. But one night, hopefully. Thinking silly thoughts of their past the King of Camelot slipped back into his own room.

* * *

Come morning it took Gwen gentle shaking to rouse her mistress.

"Good morning Igraine, sleep well?" she turned away and opened the thin curtains that covered the windows

"Not too bad, the Dragon woke me up though"

"Has he been roaring again?" the blacksmith's daughter turned round and looked Igraine in the eyes "How do you even know he exists?"

"I screamed and woke Uther up: he mentioned a very big lizard that lived under the castle and then when I was almost asleep and he was leaving he said _"don't let the Dragon bite"_. So I put two and two together."

"You're very good at arithmetic Igraine, there is supposedly a Dragon held captive under the castle"

Igraine stood still to allow Gwen to slip the emerald green dress over her head. As Gwen laced her up she echoed the words "Held captive, why?"

"Part of the purge on magic 20 or so years ago, just after you…"

"Were taken" she could tell Gwen was puzzled "I'll tell you the whole story later. Right now I have a breakfast to go to." At the door she wheeled round "Tell nobody about last night Guinevere or else" Gwen grinned hoping to show she would do no such thing

* * *

On entering the Council chamber, that also served as a dining room if needs be, Igraine perceived that only Uther sat waiting for her.

"Arthur prefers to eat in his chambers" her husband enlightened as she sat down "I must admit that I probably haven't been quite the father I should have… but he was so like you, his birth; my greed… separated us. For that I could never forgive him, though he know nothing"

"You listened to Nimueh too much my love, we both wanted the child and she used that magic badly then exploited your greif"

Uther looked at her, amazed at how well she'd read Nimueh's true character; almost as if she'd been stuck with the sorceress for a very long time and seem her nastiness.

"On the subject of magic, why is there a Dragon chained up beneath the castle?" seeing his confused frown "You half told me last night, and I already knew about him from Gaius"

"The dragon is chained up as an example to those who practice bad magic and he is the last one left"

Igraine finished her slice of bread before continuing the talk, she had to phrase this query exactly right. Taking a deep breath she plunged in

"Yet as of now you have no quarrel with Magic, since I am home and Nimeuh is dead. Release the Dragon: there is no reason to keep him any more" she paused for breath "In fact we will be going down there after this meal to release him" Uther sighed, he'd forgotten how stubborn she could be

"Guards!! Inform the Prince and Court Physician to meet us in the corridor after they have finished their meals" the men saluted and left the royal couple to finish their meal in silence.

* * *

Arthur paced up and down by the black statue, confused and angry. He had to call off practice because of this meeting and now his parents were late.

Merlin watched his master, knowing to calm him would be to incur his wrath.

"Arthur Pendragon! Do stop pacing and follow us" Igraine and Uther had arrived without anyone noticing. Gaius smiled; he knew where they were going and why. Uther led the way down to the dungeons, ignoring the startled looks he got from the guards.

"Take this, go down the stairs, turn right at the end and keep going until you reach the open grate. Then wait for the rest of us to catch up." He handed Arthur one of the lit torches and pushed open the gate "go on Son, we'll follow."

Merlin was the only one to notice a convulsion of the Prince's throat as he swallowed in fear before descending.

* * *

Following instructions Arthur found his way to the grate which seemed to lead out onto a dead end pinnacle. Curiosity overcoming caution he stepped out on to the ledge. A soft whispering breath filled his ears

"Is anyone there?" The echo bounced back: _there…there_

With a flash of light and a rushing of wings a large Dragon landed on the rock in front of him "Greetings Young Pendragon"

Arthur moved out from the shelter of the overhang, having leapt back at the arrival "You know who I am?"

"I know who you are and I know what you will become. You have a great destiny Arthur, one which will change Albion forever."

"What is this destiny? How am I to start accomplishing it…? And as you know my first name what is yours?"

"You have already started, not many people who come down have the courtesy to ask if I wish to talk then or request my name." the dragon smiled softly "For future reference it is Fȳrlingua"

"Firlinga?" Arthur echoed the name, trying to get his pronunciation correct. The Dragon shook his head and repeated it slower for the Prince's ears to catch hold of the accent.

"Fi-urlingua" he tried again, persevering to the end

"Yes, you would say it like that if you can't speak fluent Draconian" Fȳrlingua nodded his proud head but jerked it sharply up seconds later.

* * *

"Fȳrlingua, that is a musical name" Igraine commented over her shoulder to the others as she reached the grate "What does it mean?"

The dragon relaxed, no longer tensed for flight "In our language: Fire- Tongue. Suitable, as is yours. Igraine or Eigyr, Maiden"

"Eigyr?" Igraine frowned in puzzlement as the others appeared behind her on the ledge

"What we call you, those who still remember the older ways" he stiffened suddenly when Uther entered as rear guard, his hands in the classic position of surrender and well away from his sword.

* * *

These two enemies called peace and Uther slipped back up the way he'd come to remove the blockage that held the dragon under his castle, leaving the others to wrestle with the key for the chain.

"Enough" Fȳrlingua called after watching them struggle for 10 minutes "throw the key into the air Arthur and I will do it myself" As if guided by an invisible string the key flew straight into the hole and turned. Just as the clasp fell free a piercing whistle came from far above.

"You can go now Fȳrlingua, the entrance has been cleared so you can fly out"

"Remember Young Pendragon, civility always serves its user well"

The dragon opened his wings and shot upwards towards the light, towards freedom.

* * *

**Names;**

**Fȳrlingua is a made up name, molding _Fyr_ (Old English for fire) with _lingua_ (the Latin for tongue)**

**Eigyr is the Welsh version of Igraine and actually means Maiden or Virgin. I chose the first as it is the only one that fits in this situation.**

**Please reveiw as it makes my posts less erratic**


	9. Flying visit to Ealdor

**This chapter also features people thought to be dead. spoilers for 1x10**

_

* * *

_High above Camelot the Dragon circled, relishing the breeze that flew in his face and lifted him further still. In the court yard he could see colored blobs; 23 red, 1 green and a pale glow that he knew to be Merlin's magic aura, which no-one else could ever see. The green; that would be Eigyr, the one who had got him his freedom. She deserved a treat as much as Arthur, Merlin and Gaius did. Oh Iceflames Burn, if he took them he might as well take Uther on the ride as well. Diving sharply he struck the practice field with all four feet at once, leaving score marks on the soft grass.

"Come! Come" they all heard Fȳrlingua's summons and raced as one to where he stood. A collective gasp arose from the knights as the "Great Dragon's" scales shone in the sunlight. "Come, climb up." The small group that had freed him stood gaping "Climb on, I'll take you for a flight."

"Which of us?" it was Merlin who had the courage to speak first

"You, Arthur, Eigyr, His Majesty there" the dragon turned his head in Uther's direction "and Gaius if he wishes to come."

"I'll come Dragon, if I can get up there" The old Court Physician smiled.

* * *

Merlin gripped the scales with his knees, knowing that everyone's balance depended on him staying steady.

* * *

With a roar Fȳrlingua opened his wings and shot straight up in the air, his passengers clinging on for dear life. When he braked and started to hover Uther felt brave enough to yell one question "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to" came the calm reply "You get first choice Young Pendragon"

"I speak for both Merlin and myself. Ealdor"

"But that's beyond our borders Arthur" The king spoke up before Fȳrlingua could do a thing

"And what do you think is fastest _Uther_? A dragon or a knight" the reptile's voice was scathing. Uther swallowed his retort and made no more objections as they soared through the sky.

* * *

"Look up!!!" the man's yell startled everyone from their tasks, shading their eyes from the sun as they stared.

"It's a dragon" an older woman stepped out onto the street and kept looking "who do we know who's connected to a Dragon?"

The chant started: _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur_

* * *

Above the village Fȳrlingua and his passengers heard the noise

"What are they saying??" Igraine called to anyone who was listening

"Arthur."

"No, what are they saying Merlin?" her voice was exasperated

"They're chanting my name Mother, because I helped them win a battle against raiders a while ago" Arthur spoke without shifting his gaze from Ealdor "Set us down please Fȳrlingua before Merlin jumps to the ground"

* * *

The dragon flew down and then lowered his neck, causing Merlin and Arthur to slide along the scales and land with a splash in the muddy pond

"DRAGON!!!" The Crown Prince of Camelot yelled, spitting out water "I am going to chain you up again if you play anymore tricks."

Another person's shout from the village caused both of them to jump

* * *

"Merlin, Arthur" Will heard the splash and Arthur's curses as he ran towards the pond "Are you alright?"

"No: unless alright is soaked to the skin with muddy water" came the cynical reply "however I don't think that either of us have broken anything…" he stopped mid sentence and stared "Will! You're alive".

"Come on out of there and then we'll talk" he heaved first Arthur and then Merlin out onto the bank.

Arthur could only gaze in amazement at the man who'd saved his life "How? How did you survive?"

"God willed it I suppose, though how my heart kept beating I do not know" Will draped an arm round their shoulders in camaraderie. To his surprise Arthur didn't shake him off; instead the prince placed his own arm over Will's shoulders, accepting him as an equal and a friend.

* * *

From above Uther stared at his son, Arthur was walking with a commoner and treating him normally, not mastering him as he should and the boy showed no subordination. In fact he seemed to carry more authority than Arthur here.

"Fly down Fȳrlingua, so I can correct my son" the dragon refused to move

"Let the boy alone, can't he enjoy friendship like any other person?" Igraine also disagreed with her husband's attitude

"He is the Crown Prince of Camelot"

"He is my son as well as yours Uther Pendragon" the king winced at his wife's use of the surname "I say he can treat that boy as he wishes"

* * *

"Hey Arthur, is that really your dragon?" Will stared up at the sky

"It isn't ours but he is a dragon" Arthur corrected "his name is Fȳrlingua: Fire Tongue"

Screams erupted as Fȳrlingua dived toward them, stopping inches from the ground

"Come Young Pendragon, Merlin… it is time for me to leave this village in peace"

Arthur pulled Will forward "father… this is the man who saved my life during the battle… William of Ealdor" Will bowed low as the king of Camelot glared at him

"Come Arthur. Let us have no more of this nonsense. Get on Fȳrlingua"

Arthur turned away and hugged Will tightly "sorry about him"

"No matter, thank you for the dagger, I keep it close" he raised his voice from the whisper "Farewell Arthur Pendragon of Camelot!

As the ground dropped away beneath them Arthur turned to see Will and Hunith standing with their hands raised in farewell.

* * *

**Review please if you like it**


	10. One Night with Uther

**Wow on chapter 10 already, how a story flies**

**Warning; this chapter is the most amorous it will get (I think) so if you're jittery wait until chapter 11 is up and skip on**

* * *

Everyone loved Igraine. Gwen found her to be a wonderful lady to serve, always willing to talk and share a burden. For most others she was just a Uther loved her in a different way to everyone else, the way a man loves his wife.

* * *

"Gwen I can't…"

"Why on earth not? What, apart from locked doors would prevent you spending the night with Uther?"

"It's just that…I'll always be hoping… you know" Igraine hung her head

Her maid smiled "My mother had a saying: 'Expect nothing, then anything is a bonus'. Go to Uther and enjoy yourself. I'll sleep up here as I sometimes do and nobody except us will know where you've been."

"Tonight?"

"Why wait Igraine… you'll only give up on the idea otherwise"

The Queen of Camelot walked over to her maid and hugged her "you read me to well Gwen. Tonight it will be"

* * *

Dinner was just a family affair that night; Uther Igraine and Arthur with their personal servants to wait on them. Gwen, eagle eyed as always, couldn't help noticing the soft looks that Uther was giving his wife. Swallowing a grin she continued to carry out her duties, offering wine and keeping a guarded eye on the next course to be served: if anything was added at the last minute Igraine must not eat it, they'd had enough experiences of poison in Camelot (most notably Merlin's close brush with the Mortaeus flower).

The king seemed loathe to say goodnight to Igraine after the meal had finished. When he did the reward was great: her soft fingers curling round the thin chain that held the sapphire and tugging it gently.

* * *

In her room Igraine stood shaking as Gwen finished tightening her nightdress and slipping the cords out of reach. As she moved toward the connecting door Gwen leaned over and kissed her cheek softly "good luck Igraine" she whispered. The queen turned her head slightly in acknowledgement then opened the door and walked through.

* * *

On the other side she found Uther already in bed and apparently asleep but somehow he had rolled over to leave the connecting side of the bed free. Not one to resist a dare she wriggled under the covers and instantly found herself imprisoned by his embrace. The kiss that followed wasn't just a friendly brush of lips together; it was loving, contented and powerful. Each offering the other their life, their all. Igraine only drew away for want of air. "My darling" she let her arms curl round his neck as they kissed again and felt the grip on her waist and back tighten incrementally as he responded to her affection.

"My sprite of the wood, my golden angel of dreams" Uther whispered, allowing her head to rest on his chest as they snuggled close "my sweet golden haired wife". Subconsciously one hand ran up her back to stroke the glowing silk that grew from her head, the fingers twirling it round and round. She never resisted, only shifted to stay close to him…

They woke up to see the moon sinking; the night was dying and their time together was up, for the sake of secrecy.

"Who else knows?" Uther whispered as she rolled over to leave

"Nobody but Gwen. She won't tell a soul" Igraine stood up, briefly brushing his hand with her own before slipping back through the connecting door.

* * *

"Have fun?" Gwen stirred as her mistress entered

"You could say that" Igraine gave an impish smile and curled up in her own bed, falling asleep immediately. When she woke once more it was morning and a new day had begun.

* * *

**Sorry for the lame last sentance. This chapter may be short but it is ultra significant for the Story (hint hint)**

**_AoSB_**

**P.S please tell me if time starts to rush by in this story and I will slow down. It's an old habit I can't break so all warnings welcome**


	11. Blood Ties, Charades and Lectures

**Thank you to _Blazing Heart_ for the review. **

**Sorry this took so long to come up, PC was on strike**

* * *

Gwen hummed a tune as she sewed by the fireplace, Igraine had given her the afternoon off as apology for making her stay behind last night rather than come home.

"Well hello Gwenny. Come back to the world once more?" Tom poked his head round the door and looked at his daughter.

"Father… The Queen specifically asked me to stay back last night" her voice was wounded.

"Hey I didn't mean it that hard" Tom walked over to her and knelt down "I am fond of Igraine too, she spoke to the king to win me my place as blacksmith again. And if she gives you an afternoon off every time you sleep up at the castle… I really don't mind. Though _you'll_run out of cottage to clean." Gwen dissolved into giggles, pleased that he wasn't cross and knowing that apology wasn't the only reason Igraine had freed her. It was to stop people asking questions, otherwise if a maid stayed over night and worked the next day talk would start as to why she'd stayed overnight.

Concentrating on her sewing again she realized what the stitches had been making; a gold dragon (the Pendragon emblem) stood out on the dark blue cloth and next to it was a silver letter **I**. I for Igraine. This cloth would look beautiful somewhere in her mistress's room. Leaving her fancy needlework for now Gwen started on a more practical task. The large pile of mending that was already being created by her father.

* * *

When Tom returned from a mission up at the castle the first thing he smelt was cooking. His daughter did make lovely stews, just like her mother. His wife Ameurest: the town's herbalist and healer woman. All those lives she'd saved with the herbs and yet they wouldn't save her. Or Bessie. That brought his mind back to the reason he'd run half way here

"Gwen…" he was close to her now, having crossed the room silently

"Before you ask… it's pigeon"

"Gwen…!" the urgency in his voice made her look round from the pot she was stirring "It's Igraine, she got caught in a fight at the castle and hit her head badly. She's nearly unconscious but keeps calling out for you… Gaius is trying everything but..." Gwen leapt to her feet, abandoning the stew, and raced out the door.

* * *

In Igraine's quarter's everyone was tense, a fever had come out of nowhere and the Queen was turning delirious; crying out for her mother, Bessie, Gwen…

"It's alright Igraine, I'm here" Dashing in Gwen perched on her mistress's bed, abandoning the protocol of using a title as she tried to soothe her. "Igraine listen to me…Igraine…" The Queen lashed out, not recognizing the touch on her "Igraine it's me, Gwen!" a particularly vicious blow knocked Gwen off the bed edge and onto the floor with a thud. She shook her head as Merlin offered a hand to help her up and stayed still with a theatrical moan.

* * *

The same idea twigged in Uther, Arthur, Merlin and Gaius's brains at once. The Physician crouched down and made a noisy fuss of inspecting Gwen

"Quick, Merlin run and get Tom, she's badly hurt" a significant glance passed between the two. Two minutes later Merlin was back with the blacksmith at his heels.

"No!" Tom's anguished cry could have won a prize for acting "My Gwen! My daughter." Dropping his head he began to 'sob' "Do something Gaius…please… she's all I have"

"There's nothing I can do, she hit the floor with such force that it caused internal injury" Gaius struggled to keep his voice concerned and mournful.

Spotting movement in the bed Uther dropped his eyes, Tom took this as a cue to vent his 'grief'.

"I've given my family's blood to you Uther. Ameurest, remember her? The one who sat beside Bessie day and night until death came. You accused her of sorcery, it was better that she died two days later than Bessie of the plague rather than meet the block. Now Gwen, thrown to the floor by the lady she tried to help and dying in front of your eyes. Do you care? Did you even react or help when I went through something so similar to you, loosing Ameurest?"

* * *

Muffled sobs interrupted them. Igraine had rolled over and was crying into her pillows. Arthur instinctively moved forward to comfort her, his father being to busy 'glaring' at the floor and Tom.

"Gwen… Gwen I'm sorry" half words found their way through the pillow and her hair to his ears

"What for my lady?" Gwen picked herself up off the floor, her bones aching from lying so still on the hard wood "I should be sorry for tricking you like that… but it worked"

Igraine lifted her head slowly and looked at the group surrounding her "Whose idea was this? Arthur? Gaius? Uther?" each drew back as she said their name and fixed her blue eyes on them.

"Mine, my lady. I came up with it and they followed on" Guiltily Gwen stepped forward and lowered her gaze in respect

"Well, Guinevere I would never have thought it of you…" She tried to sound stern but a smile broke through "I can't be cross Gwen, particularly as I've spoilt your afternoon off. Run along"

Bobbing a swift curtsy her maid slipped away, leaving the others to endure Igraine's questions.

* * *

Finally only Uther was left to face his wife, the others had been finished with and dismissed. Igraine sat up in bed, propped by many extra pillows;

"Uther Aleredo Pendragon: what was your third pledge when you became a knight?"

"To respect the will of and be courteous to all women, whether they be noble ladies or commoners" he swallowed, realising why she'd asked

"And did you keep that pledge by letting Gwen carry on her charade?" she straightened even more to look him fully in the eyes

"No my lady" he bowed his head in shame. Then she saw a smile begin to curl round his face "Though I do not believe there is much damage done to your head if you can still remember, and lecture me on, the Code of Knighthood."

Trying not to giggle she addressed him sternly "You are dismissed."

Just as Uther left he glanced at her over his shoulder and she gave up, laughing until she had no more breath in her lungs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. It seems Igraine is taking Morgana's place as the only person who isn't scared of Uther. Good for her**

**Ameurest is pronounced _Amy-er-rest._ **


	12. Signs

**Here's the twelfth chapter; in which a puzzle starts to appear. Sorry I'm not giving reviewers much chance to post but please keep reading**

* * *

Just over a month after the incident (for which a guard had been put in the stocks for two weeks, beaten and dismissed) Gwen found herself on Igraine's bed again, rubbing her mistress's shoulders as the queen retched up liquid. When she finally managed to swallow some water down Gwen shook her head slightly

"What is wrong with you Igraine? That's three mornings in a row you've been like this"

"I don't know" the queen was leaning precariously over the side of her bed "perhaps the food isn't agreeing with me"

"Can't be possible" Gwen pulled her fully on again and got down onto the floor. Igraine frowned at her certainty. Gwen picked up her abandoned sewing and sat down before continuing "You've had different dinners each night and I made sure that absolutely nothing was the same, in case it was an allergy or something like that"

Igraine bit her lip slightly "What now then? Do I just go to Gaius in this state and find out its something perfectly normal that I'm paranoidly over reacting to" Her voice was sarcastic and Gwen struggled to keep her own voice level for the next sentence

"No… first we complete a process of elimination between us."

"Right; It's not an allergy to dinner. And it only seems to affect me early in the morning" Bells began to ring in her maid's head at the last words

"Have you ever felt like this before? Ever?"

* * *

Igraine shook her head, lying. She felt Gwen's eyes staring at her and changed it to a slow defeated nod. "Once, for a few weeks"

"When?" whatever happened she would get to the bottom of what the queen had tried to hide.

"Years ago, before you were born. Many years ago" Oh she might as well come clean now before Gwen prized it out slowly. She let out a long breath and confessed the absolute truth, staring at the stitching on her blankets "When I was first pregnant with Arthur, about a month after conceiving"

"What did Gaius say when you went to him?" the question was matter of fact

"Your mother came up to the castle and explained to me that it was normal and would pass eventually. She was right" Glancing up she saw Gwen was looking at her with a half smile on her face "Guinevere don't be ridiculous"

"I didn't say _anything" _came the annoyed squeak

"you didn't have to. That look was enough."

"But…wouldn't you…?"

The queen relented "Yes, but it's impossible. I was barren from my first day of life, it took Nimeuh's magic to bear Arthur." Gwen's smile began to spread to an irritating grin "Stop it!!" she snatched a pillow from behind her and threw it at the girl "Stop acting like you know everything."

* * *

Gwen was shocked to see her mistress, normally so strong and in control of everything, roll over and burst into tears "Igraine, I'm sorry." She left the sewing and went to her side "I didn't mean my looks to come over like that. Please…can you forgive me?"

The queen sat up slowly, rubbing her tears away "Yes, Gwen I forgiveyou. It's hard; everything fitting together like it does, yet I know I'll never conceive. And I would so like a child to raise from the very beginning, with Uther. Not him simply handing our heir to a nurse and forgetting"

* * *

Noise began to sound in the corridors as other members of the household woke. Despite their quarrel Igraine couldn't help noticing that Gwen still looked like a dog that had hidden a tasty morsel for later "What secret about me are you hiding, Guinevere; daughter of Ameurest and Tom?"

"I will tell you this evening after dinner… now go and continue your life Igraine Pendragon or the others will worry"

* * *

**What does Gwen know? You'll find out in the next chapter (I know I'm being cruel)**

**_AoSB_**


	13. What Gwen knew

** This chapter is a bit of a wild one but I hope it makes sense by the end**

* * *

"Now… what were you going to tell me?" Igraine sat up in bed tucked warmly under the covers, watching as Gwen finished lighting the candles.

"A story, nothing more than that, but one I'll need your help with" she blew out the taper and sat down next to Igraine;

* * *

"This is a story I shouldn't have heard, it was between my mother and Bessie when I was supposed to be asleep. But now I'm glad I did. They were talking about you Igraine. Bessie said it was strange for you to turn barren in that way, that you'd been a perfectly ordinary girl until the wedding…"

"I was born barren, that's what Nimueh said when she looked me over, why else hadn't I conceived when we slept together?" Igraine interrupted

"Well apparently mother thought nothing of Nimeuh, detesting her and her ways. **'She's a swindling trickster, she'd have caused that to spite Camelot'** _that_being your death… Igraine; just before your marriage, do you remember any strangers arriving for no apparent reason?"

"Yes, a beautiful young woman came. She gave me a luck charm to wear until the wedding night, then I was to throw it away so nobody knew it had ever existed" she stopped and stared at Gwen in shock "When I put it on everything inside went tight, and my womb stayed like that until I drank Nimeuh's liquid to be able to conceive Arthur."

Gwen was nearly pushed onto her back as the Queen threw herself against her and wailed in misery, realising what she'd done.

"It was Nimeuh, Igraine she gave you that charm to make you barren. Then she used her magic to let you bear Arthur and die under the pretext of balancing Life and Death. Her death not only canceled out the fertility charm that you knew about, it also removed the spell she'd put on you years before; to cause you to need help with bearing children. You're like you should have been"

* * *

Gwen suddenly realized that the Igraine was no longer crying and using her as a handkerchief, instead she was laughing, hugging her like a friend.

"Thank you Gwen, thank you" she swallowed and asked the hardest question "will you take me to your mother's grave tomorrow so I can thank her?"

"On one condition, you tell her it was good that I stayed awake that night and not to send me nightmares."

Igraine laughed at that silly worry "Only if you go home this instant Guinevere"

Once she had left Igraine lay back and closed her eyes, imagining the child that _must_ be inside her. The second heir/heiress to Camelot.

* * *

**Please post if you think my little idea has been a good one, but it's carrying on even if you don't. My plans are set**


	14. Celebration: Day Out for Igraine

**Thanks to _HopeCoppice_ for the morale boosting and like minded review**

* * *

"YES!!" Igraine shut the door with her back, then raced forward and swept Gwen off her feet into a mad dance, chanting one word the entire time

"Yes, what?" her poor maid managed to blurt out

"Yes everything. Hip hip hooray" Suddenly she swung them round slightly too fast and they both collapsed on the bed gasping for breath "Yes, yes yes"

It had finally began to dawn on Gwen; the one reason why Igraine could be so excited "Gaius said…?"

She nodded, smiling all over her face as she pulled them both up again "Come on, leave that silly embroidery and let's go for a ride, just us" Seeing Gwen's stunned look Igraine had to laugh "what Uther doesn't know about won't harm him. I am NOT having an escort"

* * *

Out in the woods Igraine was still full of a crazy energy, letting Starskee fly along at a reckless gallop while Gwen fell further behind.

"Sorry Gwen I don't know what's got into me."

"I do… Uther's child has stolen your rational thinking." That set them both laughing again as the horses jogged about on the spot, bitten by the bug that affected their riders. Starskee spooked and managed to bolt, Igraine simply urged her faster; loving the air in her face, not caring how far from Camelot they rode. Gwen kept up, sometimes moving her horse in front so that they were racing for the lead.

* * *

When she pulled up Igraine realized she was definitely hungry, a look to the sky told her it was long past midday

"we should have bought something to eat, I didn't anticipate being out this long"

"Something like…this." Gwen undid her saddle bags to reveal packages wrapped in cloth. She also pulled out a blanket to cover a tree trunk that lay nearby. "Please alight my lady so we may enjoy our picnic"

Igraine leapt to the ground without assistance, something she had learnt as she grew up; their servants had tasks so nobody was spare to aid the young miss down when she chose to return. At Camelot things were different, it had been a release to escape and ride on her own, with Bessie or Uther. They had let her be the person she truly was, as Gwen did now.

Unknotting the bundles while Gwen secured the horses she discovered that they contained bread, cheese, one apple for them each, cold meat that looked like the scraps from a recent banquet and an extra skin filled with water to supplement the one Gwen had carried on her saddle tie. To Igraine it was a veritable woodland feast, the kind she had not eaten for many, many years. Splitting the food into two equal piles she gestured for Gwen to join her

"Come, eat your share. You deserve it after chasing me around the way you have".

* * *

They spent a merry time joking, ridiculing some members of Camelot society and eating their lunch. Gwen told stories of what had happened in the kingdom since Owain and Pellinore had died, including Arthur's nerve to break rules and help Ealdor. "He wouldn't eat Hunith's porridge at all until I gave him sharp retort on our last morning 'Food is scarce for them you shouldn't turn your nose up at it' were my words"

Igraine looked thoughtful "Then he has inherited more than just his father's courage." Seeing Gwen's frown she elaborated "When Uther was just a knight I used to tell him 'If you come to some poor lodging eat what they give you and no more, but eat what you do graciously even if it is bad for they have nothing else' I always had to remind him of that. It seems Arthur is as picky as his father could be" The queen sat quiet, deep in her memories. When some time had elapsed Gwen coughed gently to rouse her and together they packed up and rode on.

* * *

Gradually the horses turned naturally in a circle back towards Camelot, no doubt wanting the feed that would await them there in the stables

"we've been gone a long time my lady. Shouldn't we start actively heading home" Igraine could tell Gwen was jittery, she normally kept to the agreement laid out on the first day about not using subservient titles

"I left a note, as long as we're back by dusk it will be alright. And I've got to be back by then because there's a feast later." Shaking off the feeling that an unobservant Uther had probably sent out search parties, having not spotted her note, she pushed Starskee into a faster canter and lined up the big tree trunk that separated the woods from Camelot jousting green. One…Two…

* * *

"Igraine NO" Gwen screamed as she realized too late what her mistress planned to do.

* * *

Three… They soared over the trunk with free air beneath them. Laughing with delight as her mare landed safely she didn't immediately register the figures that galloped towards her from the castle

"Igraine!!! Where in god's name have you been?" Uther was obviously furious, starting his scolding even as the horse was still lumbering towards them. "I've had search parties scouring most of the kingdom for you"

"I left a note" Gwen wasn't surprised to hear the annoyed tone

"She did father I found it against the wine jug when you walked out" Arthur's voice was steady and relaxed.

"Note or not, what were you playing at; jumping that tree? You could have been killed."

"Can't I even go out for a ride and have some fun without being criticized?"

Uther's voice rose several notches "FUN? You classify jumping that monster as mere fun? It say it was downright dangerous and not to be attempted except in extreme circumstances"

Nobody but him heard the quiet rejoinder "You used to jump it" which left the king blustering and annoyed.

* * *

Igraine rode back into Camelot under guard, yet her head was still high. She'd cleared a log that her brother couldn't, a log that few men even attempted and she'd cheated Camelot; winning a whole day out almost alone to think and enjoy herself the way she had as a child.

Now she had to grow up again to attend the feast as Queen Igraine of Camelot. Young Igraine Dubois would be shut away for a while.

* * *

**Not much to do with a certain _somebody_ in this chapter but Igraine was demanding some time free from Camelot to be herself. It also sheds light on other characters; mostly a preseries early-marriage Uther.**

**_AoSB_**


	15. Knowing

**Well sorry for my erratic posting but this chapter has been stop starting**

* * *

Suddenly everything blurred and turned black in front of her eyes.

* * *

Igraine woke up to feel arms under her and saw both Gwen and Uther looking down.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is walking toward the throne"

"You fainted mid step, gave me quite a fright sweet." Uther smiled slightly but the worry was etched on his face. Igraine shifted, partly on the pretext of wriggling further into her husband's arms and partly in response to the fluttering she felt. Relieved she smiled back at them.

"That's more like the Igraine I know and love" Uther held her tightly so she didn't slip back onto the stone floor or hit her head

"Gwen, will you leave us for a while? I would like to be with Uther alone" the maid stood up and curtsied deeply to the royal pair before turning and slipping out through a side door.

* * *

Gwen fought back smiles as she left. Now after four months; three of which they and Gaius had known about it, Uther would get the biggest surprise of his life.

* * *

Very gently, as if he bore something that would break, Uther carried his wife the last few meters to the throne and set her down in his seat. As her head rested against his neck he was forced to remember the night they'd spent together, the night they'd truly loved again. Her eyes glowed like the sapphires he'd spoilt her with. A Queen as beautiful as she was, should have jewels to match. That had been his excuse every time she'd scolded him for spending royal money on such expensive trifles. Forcing himself away from memories, he attended to what Igraine was saying.

"… Gaius asked to speak to you, about something to do with Nimeuh, I think. And I might as well come, he'll want to check me over after that close call"

They walked to the physician's chambers side by side. Igraine noticed that Uther had subconsciously wrapped his arm firmly around her waist. Protection to stop her falling if she fainted or sheer affection, it didn't matter.

"I'm carrying you from here" Before she could argue Uther had swept her up into his arms and started up the stairs.

* * *

Gaius turned as the door opened to admit the king walking sideways with Igraine in his arms. Setting her down Uther looked to the physician "you wanted to talk with me about Nimeuh?"

"Yes, some interesting information has come to light that puts life in a new perspective" The two men moved over to a table on which were laid pages containing the story that Gwen had told Igraine (Gaius had made her write it down). Meanwhile Igraine moved so she would be silhouetted against the light when Uther looked up.

"… that's incredible, after all this I never though to ask why… so perhaps…" Uther's sentences were stilted, half said as he made sense of what he was reading.

"Why don't you just look and think sire"

"Sensible as always Gauis…" he trailed off and stared straight at Igraine "Igraine, you're turning rounder than you normally are" she could only smile and pull him past the table towards her.

"We're going to have another baby, Arthur will have a sibling, I get the chance to raise my own child" it was a soft whisper in his ear as they drew close. Gently they shared a kiss, Uther's brain working fast to add everything up. Glancing as they broke apart it became apparent that Gaius had vanished to allow them privacy. The king smiled down at his wife and let his hand trace the rise in her stomach.

"Another Pendragon for Camelot, our second child"

* * *

Arthur spent the rest of the next day staring out his window in shock, what he had been told was more surprising than a whack from the Quintain's sand-bag during jousting practice. Though he had to admit it wasn't as painful as the sand bag. His mind flashed back;

* * *

"_Arthur" His mother walked in without even knocking "I have to tell you something"_

_He'd turned from the sword and looked full at her "What?"_

"_I'm going to have another child, your sibling"_

"_Oh" that was all he'd said and she'd left with a smile curling on her lips_

* * *

This time there was a knock but Gaius still walked in.

"Arthur"

"hmmm"

The physician walked up to his prince, glad to have not been shouted at "I think Igraine startled you didn't she?"

"I don't know how... Arthur trailed off, knowing he would sound stupid "... how we can raise a child when I, its brother, am over 20 years older than it." He looked up in alarm "It is still an _It_?"

Gaius chuckled at the prince's concern "Yes, we won't know until the birth. But I think your mother hopes for a girl." He switched back to the main subject Arthur had brought up "You're right about the age gap but if everyone goes hush hush about your mother disappearing after your birth then we should be alright"

The prince nodded, accepting Gaius's suggestion and then listened while the physician explained more than he would have thought possible to know about a family struggle with magic.

"Gaius stop, you're sounding like Geoffrey when he taught me royal lineage"

"Yes sire, I hope though that I have put your mind at rest regarding the child" the old man bowed and left a considerably happier Arthur contemplating the future.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing with whatever thoughts or inklings you have. **

**_AoSB_**

**P.S Please also review to warn me if time passes to fast in the story, I need to crack that habit**


	16. Operation Gossip

****

Sorry for a delay; this chapter was being stubborn to write

* * *

As spring shifted forward into a warm sweet summer the child inside Igraine continued to grow, meaning that much of Gwen's days were spent unpicking, loosening and re-sewing the dozen favourite gowns so they continued to fit. Igraine helped when she had enough energy, less and less often, or remembered fondly how she and Bessie had done this last time to exactly the same gowns.

"They'll refuse to be worn when this is over, you keep changing the waist so much it will decide never to fit" Gwen joked as she carefully adjusted the sky blue silk, causing Igraine to dissolve into giggles as she lay on the bed watching.

Unfortunately a larger unborn child meant more rumours. Some were just harmless confused gossip that ran round the kitchen before being halted by one of Gaius's explanations. Others were more hurtfull, deliberately created to cause upset and strife.

* * *

Uther wandered into his wife's room to find her face down on the bed sobbing brokenly

"Igraine... what on earth's the matter?" he perched on the edge and began to stroke her hair, marvelling at the softness.

"A new maid came... she said... she called me a...whore" the queen whispered the last word in shame. Sitting up she faced Uther, tears pouring down her cheeks "she said that you didn't sire the child and I've been bedding another man."

_Of all the ridiculous things to accuse his wife of; adultery. How stupid could this servant be? _

"People are talking Sire, bad things. As soon as any of us who are close to royals come along they shut up and vanish" Uther realised that the maid, Gwen, had been standing in a corner while he soothed Igraine.

"People who are close to the royals, what do you mean by that?"

"Gaius, Merlin, myself. Anyone they know could get a word in to high ears"

The king frowned at her words, getting information about these rumors had suddenly become much harder.

"Emergency meeting, straight after dusk, my quarters. Pass the word to the prince, his servant and Gaius." Gwen nodded her head and curtsied as he left.

* * *

At the appointed time everyone gathered together. It was so ridiculously like a war council that Gaius smiled at the sight. Uther stood up, having issued the guards with ear stoppers so they couldn't eavesdrop.

"Well everyone, I presume you know why I called this?" nods and murmurs of assent "right, has anybody got any ideas?"

"A spy perhaps" Arthur suggested "somebody that is a new servant, who we all 'hate' but who will actually inform us on rumors when they can" Uther nodded, his son was thinking strategically

"Who?" but then everyone's faces went blank. Everyone's except Merlin's;

"Will" he stated simply, as though it was obvious. It was Uther's turn to frown "My friend from Ealdor, Fyrlingua could fetch him and brief him on a story. Nobody else except Morgana would know who he really was and she's in Cornwall"

The sense of this finally began to dawn on everyone, slowly heads began to nod in approval. A _whoosh_ outside the window signalled that the dragon had also heard and was heading off on his part of the mission.

"Now we'd better scatter and look busy before any of the rumour mongers find out". Uther's instruction was obeyed to the letter

* * *

Three days later the dragon soared back towards the castle, carrying a struggling bundle in his claws. As Will saw the castle approaching and then beneath him he began to yell as loudly as he could

"HELP, HELP. I've been kidnapped, HELP" Hearing his cries archers in the lower town, briefed by Uther years ago as to what to do in this circumstance, loosed dagger pointed arrows to ward the villainous reptile, taking great care not to harm the young man.

* * *

Fyrlingua roared in imagined pain as the arrows bounced off his scales. When the firing got thicker he held will so he would have taken the blows, using the man as a shield. As soon as a large enough roof loomed below however the dragon dropped his 'captive' and sped away.

* * *

Will was panting in fear as the guards helped him down. Not fear of the dragon killing him but fear of getting his landing wrong or crashing to the street and dying.

"Get on with it lad, no time for day dream." The captain pulled him roughly along, past the stocks and knights marching out to practice. Servants at market jostled him and fine bed ladies sneered as he was hauled into the audience chamber "Sire, this lad were carried in by the dragon. We saw it off now what do we do with 'im?"

Uther gave a non caring flick "send him to the kitchens, they're short down there according to the Court Physician. Don't waste my time with louts like this"

"I am not a lout! I saved your son when he went to war" Will was outraged, the dragon hadn't warned him about this.

"Get him out, he has obviously lost his mind. To the kitchens with the crazy boy" the king turned away and continued talking to his officials while Will was hauled, screaming, to the kitchens

* * *

"Here lad, get this up to the princes chambers quickstep. His Highness doesn't like waiting or cold food" Will scurried to obey, glad to finally get a chance to speak with Arthur. But he didn't and even Merlin was cold, shoving him so hard he nearly dropped the stew

"Clumsy" he snarled, so unlike the Merlin Will knew. He mumbled an apology, set down the bowl and fled.

* * *

The treatment got rougher, until Will actually hated the Pendragons, their whole stupid court and special servants to the bottom of his boots. He said as much to the kitchen staff he dined with, receiving sympathetic looks and immediately becoming the recipient of many dirty rumours that the workers had collected.

"The king didn't father that child, the one her ladyship carries... the prince, he's got big eyes for Gwen his ma's maid... the child's just sham, everyone knows Igraine never conceived. They'll cradle switch when the time comes." On and on the list went, changing subject; sometimes the upcoming child, sometimes one of the servants, sometimes the family themselves. All the way through Will noted each in his brain, to transfer onto paper later that night and smuggle upstairs.

Paper started turning up in all sorts of weird places; hidden in the crevices of armour,stuck to the base of dishes, even inside the actual food. Igraine became particularly carful about cutting her food small when Uther nearly choked on a note containing the most outrageous rumour yet; Nimeuh's magic had been meant for him not Igraine, he was the reason there had been no child until magic's intervention. This merited another emergency meeting in Uther's quarters, by the end everyone wished they could block their ears. Merlin obliged and left poor Gaius with a buzzing for two days before he could undo the spell.

* * *

"No you idiot, not like that" Arthur's bellowing rang round the courtyard "Stupid oaf, go and help in the kitchens until you're willing to apologise for cracking my head" Owain appeared at the kitchen fire in disgrace, joining Will in the cursing of Arthur. Very efficient Arthur, one week more of notes in odd places and the entire castle staff were marched out below the balcony; where the originators of the most hurtful gossip were sentenced to a month in the stocks, rain or shine.

* * *

**Operation; Stop the Gossiping** had succeeded.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. those rumors are _bad_ Next chapter things start rolling**


	17. Fear, Family, Friendship

**This is the last chapter before we meet a new character for Camelot**

* * *

The thunder had been threatening Camelot for most of June, then one evening it finally broke. All those who didn't like it dived under their blankets and shivered, including Gwen and the nearly full term Igraine. Gwen heard her mistress sobbing in fright as she removed her hands from her ears and stuck her head out.

"You don't like thunder either?" the lump that was Igraine shook violently "I used to curl up with mother when I was young" A hand poked out of the four poster bed and beckoned, shifting the covers so she would be able to get in. Grateful for the offer Gwen waited until the next thunder clap was over and then dived in next to the Queen.

"Better?" Igraine asked sleepily

"Yes" wrapping her arms round the thinnest part of her companions middle Gwen rested her head on Igraine's shoulder and began to automatically hum a lullaby her mother had used. Soothed, both women soon fell asleep under the blankets with only a lump to indicate where they were.

* * *

Gwen woke up and yawned quietly, a practise she had developed as Igraine didn't sleep well now. Footsteps made her crane her neck to peer over at the other side of the bed, where the king stood by the connecting door. As she made to speak he pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing to Igraine with the other hand; let her sleep. Easing free, Gwen wriggled over and climbed silently out of the bed. Uther grabbed her and gently pulled her over to the side of the room, giving her a questioning look as he did.

"We were both scared of the thunder last night Sire and Her Majesty indicated that I could share with her."

"Who received most comfort, you or Igraine" he kept his voice to a low whisper in fear of disturbing the sleeping figure

"I think we comforted each other Sire" Uther nodded slightly and he looked so kind that she dared say the words that had been in her heart since the first day "She is like a mother to me"

"And she looks upon you as Ameurest's child, yet her own daughter too"

"That place could be disrupted when the babe comes Sire" she was surprised to see the king shake his head

"No, Igraine may have a child to raise but it will never take your place Guinevere" A brief touch on the shoulder and then he was gone.

* * *

Igraine stirred to find Gwen sitting at her side sewing

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Sun up was an hour ago, but it doesn't matter. The valerian drink did its work and you need all the sleep you can get" Gaius had prescribed valerian to make sure she got a good length sleep, without she was tossing and turning for most of the night. Stiffly she swung her legs out and finally got up. As Gwen slipped the dress gently over her body Igraine switched into a doze, only to be woken by the accidental pinch on her neck as today's necklace was done up

"Sorry Igraine" a smile showed forgiveness and Gwen slipped away to fetch the breakfast, as Igraine no longer liked dining in company unless she absolutely had to.

* * *

"Oh, I can't concentrate" The sewing was thrown roughly back down on the table

"You said you were bored." Gwen tried to pacify the Queen, knowing that stress was the last thing she needed

"I _am_ bored. Also fed up, tired, annoyed with being pretty much immobile, crotchety, nervous, worried, scared and thoroughly hating being looked at in the way the court do" It was the regular list of complaints

"I know, they're not fair are they?"

The Queen shook her head "Every time I can see in their eyes 'Give birth soon and die Your Majesty, then we get our true king back' only the old ones who remember me from before are actually sympathetic and don't obviously stare at Little One here" she gestured to her middle, shaking slightly. Leaving her own sewing Gwen got up and embraced her mistress, soothing her.

"It won't be long now Igraine and you'll be cradling the sweetest child in your arms, perfectly well and happy. Then the court can go and have a deer hunt in celebration, but Uther will know who is acting falsely"

"I just wish it was over. It's hardest at the end because you want the weight and annoyance gone but you really don't want the pain that goes with that" There was complete truth in Igraine's voice and Gwen could only reassure her that she would be there through it all, whenever it was.

* * *


	18. Hello Ruth, my Baby

**The waiting is finally over, here is the next chapter**

* * *

Igraine fought to breathe normally, wobbling as she clung to the chair. The pain had come and gone so quickly it left her briefly stunned and cursing the sleeping potion. If it hadn't been for that she would have known about the pains, they must have been building while she was asleep.

* * *

Gwen took the queen's full weight as she staggered dangerously.

"Easy, Igraine. Back to bed with you" It required her complete strength to steady her mistress as she guided her "Lie down" easing Igraine's head down onto the pillows she began to think quickly; this was the start of labour, Gaius would be more help to Igraine, he'd been present at Arthur's birth and knew what to expect. "I'll go for Gaius, we need him here"

Igraine grabbed her hand, "No, Gwen please" she gasped

"We need Gaius, I don't know anything about this and I can't have your life or the child's on my conscience" But she wouldn't let go and Gwen knew she couldn't send anyone else. Just as she was forced to think drastically Merlin popped his head through the door, took one look and disappeared with a single name in his mind; Gaius.

* * *

"Gaius" he burst in panting to find the physician preparing for his daily rounds

"What's wrong, is Arthur ill?" Concern filled the man's face

Merlin shook his head, panting out the reason "Igraine..." he didn't need to finish, Gaius had already gone past and vanished down the stairs.

* * *

Gwen watched in fear as the Queen bit her lip; fighting not to cry out as pain gripped her body.

"When did this start?" the Physician's firm voice made them both relax slightly

"She doubled up 5 minuets ago, that was the first pain since then"

Gaius nodded and went round to the queen's other side, locking the connecting door to Uther's chamber. Ignoring Gwen's confusion he simply fetched the spare chair, sat down and waited.

Breathing hard Igraine managed to loosen her grip on Gwen's hand

"Thank you Gaius"

"I though you wouldn't want Uther bursting in and then fretting" the kind physician smiled. Wriggling her fingers slightly Gwen had an idea

"Sit up for a few seconds please Igraine" with Gaius helping the queen managed, allowing Gwen to slip behind, her legs lying on top of the pillows with her back to Gaius and her feet dangling onto the chair by the bed.

"Where are you Gwen?" the queen lay back onto her maid's legs

"here Igraine." Her mistress frowned slightly; how had she changed sides? "You're lying on my lap now, which I is hope is comforting and comfortable"

The queen nodded, relaxing back as Gwen began to sing the same song that had lulled them both during the thunder. Then she began to shiver, trembling violently, Gwen did the only thing she could; put her hand into Igraine's and squeezed it hard, pulling her back to reality.

* * *

"Uther will be wondering where I am. I've never slept this late, ever" the simple stating of fact made all three smile; that pain had been the strongest yet but all she was worried about was Uther fretting.

"If he's got sense he'll be occupied with reports and the council meeting" Gaius was unconcerned though secretly hoping that the king didn't notice his absence alongside Igraine and do maths. Or if he did that Merlin could think of a cover excuse. More pain came and Gwen kindly placed her spare hand over her mistress's mouth to aid the efforts of keeping quiet.

* * *

Uther did notice "Where is Gaius? It is not like him to be late for a council"

Merlin happened to be passing on his way to collect more equipment for Arthur and heard him. Bravely knocking, he entered the council chamber. "Sire; Gaius asked me to give you his apologies. One of the patients on his round was much sicker than he thought they would be so he returned to take care of them"

The king nodded "very well, I excuse him. You may go boy" Merlin left, pleased with his quick thinking to cover tracks.

* * *

"It's alright Igraine, it won't be long now" Gwen's voice was relaxed and soothing, not betraying any of the anxiety that she felt.

"I wish your mother were here Gwen, she'd know what's going on" the queen's voice was wistful

"You aren't the only one thinking that Your Majesty" Gaius admitted his deepest thoughts "If it hadn't been for Nimeuh, Ameurest would have been at Arthur's birth..." he stopped, knowing that what he said could upset her

"And I might have lived? Don't think the thought of that hasn't wracked me ever since" There was no offence or bite in her tone, just pure truth. Drops began to land on Igraine's cheeks "It's raining indoors... Gwen, I didn't mean to upset you by starting that conversation"

"It's just that I didn't know how much esteem she was held in by everyone. The funeral was quick and private, there was so much sickness we didn't dare gather people together." As the vice like grip on her hand strengthened again she restarted her singing, changing to a lively homecoming song in an effort to hold Igraine's mind with them rather than elsewhere.

* * *

Suddenly all efforts and keeping quiet seemed to vanish as the queen cried out, writhing with pain. Almost like an echo a wail came from further down the bed. Thin and squeaky but most defiantly the first cry of a child. Igraine opened her eyes and sat up straighter, simply holding out her arms for the bundle Gaius had. He willingly handed it over.

"Men have no idea how to handle babies do they little one?" She cooed to the child, holding a conversation with her daughter; each seeming to understand what the other was saying. "my darling, my little child. Ruth, my sweet little Ruth"

"Isn't Uther going to get a word in edgeways?" Gaius asked from where he was checking Gwen's sore hand

"I've had to put up with her for nine months, so I should have first pick on the name"

Gwen laughed at the reasoning, wriggling her fingers to restore them

"Sorry Gwen, I squeezed your hand rather hard didn't I" the queen gave her a sympathetic look of apology

"That's one way of putting it Igraine but I don't mind" she raised the subject of conversation and moved it about to demonstrate it was undamaged. Igraine held out the child, wrapped tightly in a blanket

"Hold her"

"I can't, it's correct that the father has second hold of the child"

"Uther isn't here. You stayed with me throughout, I want you to have the honour of holding her" Finally Gwen gave in and gently took Ruth from her mother.

"Magical, pure magic" then she blushed as she realised what she'd said.

"Just don't say that or 'enchanting' when Uther Pendragon's in earshot" Gaius warned with a warm smile. He waited until Ruth was back in her mother's arms before commenting that the council would have finished.

"I'll go and tell Uther that you request an audience with him in your chambers" Gwen got out of her comfortable chair and moved toward the door

"Take a blindfold Gwen" Igraine called from the bed, motioning to a scarf lying on the table.

* * *

Just as Uther finished the last piece of business that this Council had to attend to there was a soft knock on the main door. It opened to reveal Igraine's maid.

"Sire, the queen wishes a private audience with you in her chambers"

"Very well" he turned to the highest council member still present "Finish off" the army captain bowed and Uther exited at Gwen's heels.

* * *

She stopped him just before Igraine's door

"The Queen wishes that you wear this over your eyes" she pulled out the scarf, smiling slightly.

Wondering why Igraine wanted him blindfolded he let her tie the cloth over his eyes, swearing honestly when he couldn't see. One hand on Gwen's shoulder and the King carried on. As the chamber door closed behind him Uther could sense a suppressed excitement bounding around in the room, Gwen removed the scarf and waited while his eyes adjusted. What a sight he saw; Igraine sitting up, perfectly healthy, in bed; Gaius in a chair beyond, beaming in delight and in Igraine's arms a small cloth bundle that wriggled ever so slightly. Uther walked forward as smile spread over his face. Taking the child from Igraine he cradled her gently

"You're better mannered than your brother little one" Gaius and Igraine laughed as they remembered how the prince had screamed when Uther held him, Gwen caught the giggles when she saw the king's face; slowly it was melting into the shamelessly soft look people had with babies. So much for stern and serious ruler.

* * *

"How did you get here Gaius?"

"I've been here ever since when my rounds should have started"

Uther frowned at the physician "But the boy, Arthur's servant, said you'd stayed behind with a patient on the round who was worse than they should have been"

"Merlin knew about Igraine. He was covering tracks so you didn't start fretting when you knew Ruth was coming"

"Liar!" he swung round and lunged at Merlin "You lied to me, that is Treason!" he grabbed the red scarf that the boy always wore on his neck, ready to choke him

"Uther NO!" Igraine had pulled herself sideways over the bed, glaring at her husband "Leave him alone. You would have fretted yourself sick if you'd known. Surely it was better that he lied and the council still happened?" Despite the grumblings he knew she was right and released Merlin's neck.

"Come Arthur, lunch waits"

Prince, servant and physician followed the shocked king out of the chambers. Only to have Igraine call after them "Never mind your lunch, Gwen and I haven't had breakfast!" Three minutes later Merlin came through the door bearing a large tray full of toast and porridge for them to share.

"Well there are some perks to having a child" Igraine commented with mock reluctance "Breakfast in bed, albeit 6 hours late...Hey" Gwen swatted her roaming hand, guarding the toast she'd claimed like a dragon with its horde.

* * *

**I though the last simile was appropriate. Finally Camelot has a Princess and Igraine has a child she can raise.**

**This was the longest chapter I've written yet. Please review with any comments**


	19. Christening Chaos

** Sorry for the long delay, I've been out doing things**

* * *

"Oh it's a beautiful morning, it's a beautiful day" Igraine sang as she got out of bed three days later. Ruth chirruped in chorus and Gwen hid a smile "Well Little One, today you officially become Ruth Igraine Pendragon" the queen explained as she bent over the cradle "Today is your Christening Day; Sunday 12th July" she smiled down at her daughter and turned to Gwen, who held a dress made of silver silk with beads sewn on so that it sparkled in the light like a star. As her maid tightened the lacing she gave important instructions

"Now Gwen, as far as Uther knows I made this during pregnancy, he doesn't need to know which one. It was meant for Arthur's christening but I never wore it" Gwen nodded in understanding and attempted to wriggle Ruth into the gown she would wear, struggling until Igraine came and lent her experience.

* * *

Uther looked the trio up and down as they emerged and nodded; his wife and Ruth were dressed to their parts and even the maid looked particularly smart. Offering Igraine his arm he led off.

* * *

Every person in Camelot had gathered in the city's cathedral for the Royal Christening. It was a ceremony the likes of which most had never seen, very different from the ordinary christenings that would happen in the church. Sighs and whispers began to slowly move up the aisle, preceding the Pendragon's who walked together; Uther with Igraine, Gwen carrying Ruth proudly in her arms and Arthur just behind to act as the proverbial rear guard. Just before the alter steps Igraine turned and took her child into her arms, allowing Gwen to position herself in place, just above Merlin (who stood level with Arthur on the other side)

"By the grace of God we will commit this child to his care for all her coming years under the name of Ruth Igraine Pendragon. Does anyone object to this name?" the priest spoke in his musical tone, fully prepared to move onto the important section of the ceremony

"I object" Everyone turned to look at the speaker; Geoffrey of Monmouth stood up and moved out into the aisle where everyone could see him.

"On what grounds?" the priest remained calm

"Ancestral grounds... There is no relative with Ruth as a given name in the Pendragon family tree"

"In that case..." the priest prepared to end the ceremony before it started

"Wait!" the command rang out "If there is no relative named Ruth... why did you let Arthur keep his given name, there is no Arthur in the family tree?" Uther glared at his Court Genealogist with barely suppressed fury

"Sire, the Prince kept his name due to the Special circumstances of his birth and in which the Christening was performed" Gaius winced, calling Arthur's birth Special Circumstances with Igraine in earshot was not a smart move.

The Queen left Uther's side and walked slowly down the steps. With even measured strides she walked slowly down the aisle to where Geoffrey stood.

The sound of the slap rang in the silence.

Nobody gasped. Nobody was surprised.

"Get searching, in _my _family this time" the whisper was quiet so only Geoffrey could hear, but filled with acid and hatred. Igraine glanced back with a look that summoned Gwen to follow her with Ruth.

* * *

Gaius found his old friend feverishly pouring over genealogy books as if his life depended on it.

"That was not at all smart, Geoffrey. Have you any idea the hullabaloo you've caused?"

"I was sticking to the rules Gaius..."

"Yet you did not check Igraine's family tree before making that announcement" the physician's voice was mild but also scathing. Geoffrey cringed away in shame. "Old friend I will help you search, if only to bring this chaos to a speedy end."

The hall doors opened to admit a shaking Geoffrey

"Well Monmouth?" Uther's voice was hard and Igraine glared at the man

"Sire, there is a Ruth; your wife's great aunt" Igraine nudge Uther and muttered something that sounded like; _I told him so_ "Accept my apologies" he bowed and scuttled out.

* * *

**Please reveiw if you like it**


	20. Etiquette

** Wow, chapter 20. This story is great fun to write, or it wouldn't have got so far. Enjoy this rather light hearted chapter  
**

* * *

A second christening took place without interruption, though there were slightly less people there. Afterwards Igraine carried her child up to the balcony so Uther could present her to the city "People of Camelot, Your Princess; Ruth Igraine Pendragon!!!" cheers rolled up from the courtyard and the knights raised their swords in salute. Igraine felt her sight blur and tears start falling but she didn't care if everyone saw. This meant so much; to see her child being acknowledged as an heiress to Camelot. Yet another of the things she'd missed with Arthur, all because of Nimeuh. As Uther handed Ruth back his hand rested on her arm, a warm comfort to restore her. Smiling slightly in thanks she turned away from the crowd and walked back down into the castle.

* * *

Later that evening there was to be a reception for the knights to meet their princess, even as she laced up Igraine's dress again Gwen found herself shaking from head to toe. SHE would be required to hold Ruth so the knights could greet her

"Nervous?" the queen knew her question was rhetorical, Gwen didn't normally take so long. "Come here" she walked over to the music box and pulled out a beautiful silk ribbon

"For me???"

"For you Gwen, you deserve it" Before her maid could protest Igraine freed some of her locks and wove the orangey-gold strip in. It glowed radiantly, suiting Gwen perfectly; just as Igraine had planned. Gwen twisted in front of the burnished mirror looking from all angles. The sudden ringing of a bell in the courtyard made them both jump.

"Oh dear, I think that means we are to get down to the hall fast" the queen grimaced slightly and handed Ruth over.

* * *

The hall was almost bare of furniture, only the empty chairs on the dais indicating its normal use as an audience chamber. Down one side stood a row of knights, all in the scarlet cloaks of Camelot. Merlin bit back smiles as he realised how much had changed since the Tournament (when the hall had last looked slightly like that); arrogant Valient was dead, Lancelot had killed a griffin and been disgraced, Owain and Pellinore had left, The Battle of Ealdor had been won, Nimeuh had been destroyed, Morgana had returned to Cornwall, the Queen had returned and Ruth had been born. Ruth; the one this whole gathering was for. Gwen held her firmly now as the first of the knights bowed to the king; Owain.

"My lady" Owain kissed Igraine's hand in courtesy and friendship

"Sir Owain" her voice was warm, only using his rank for protocol reasons. He walked three paces up the line and looked down at the bundle Gwen held, "Mistress" as he went to move away and allow the next knight their chance Ruth firmly removed one hand from the blankets and wiggled it in the air while sounding very annoyed. Everyone within seeing range was fighting smiles or giggles, including the king.

"I beg your pardon" bending to her as he had to her mother Owain caught the tiny hand on his finger and dropped a light kiss onto its back. Seeing he wasn't offended Gwen finally allowed herself a smile.

Several more knights followed Owain's example. During the short break while Uther was discussing something with Balin, next in line and one of the bodyguard, she lent over to Igraine and whispered "Someone knows her bloodline and rights"

Igraine threw her one of those impish grins "No need for Geoffrey to teach her genealogy when she's older then" They both dissolved into silent giggles, knowing her opinion of the Court Genealogist used to be low before the chaos and had now dropped off the scale.

* * *

The Prince of Camelot was last in line of the 22 for the presentation, more a formality than anything, as he'd held her the day she entered the world. "Sister" Arthur took a brief liberty, kissing his fingers and touching them to Ruth's forehead in loving kinship "Ruth" he said her name softly "Ruth Igraine, named for our mother"

"And will hopefully grow up to be as well behaved as her" the king strode past, nobody but Igraine seeing his rolled eyes on the 'Well behaved'.

"Gwen, kindly take Ruth up to bed and then come back to serve me. One of the older maids was briefed to guard her" Gwen started back toward the door when Uther called down

"Curtsey girl, don't you know etiquette?" Obeying that command was hard, curtseys require a hand to hold back the skirt and both of hers were full of wriggling Ruth. Putting her leg back, she sank down, only to tread on her skirt back as she stood up. Clinging to Ruth she wobbled dangerously, saved from falling by Igraine grabbing her arm. Steady at last she heard Uther laughing, he'd set her up, knowing it was impossible for girls to curtsey safely with their arms full.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'll get him for this" Igraine whispered as they moved off in different directions. Gwen had barely got outside before a sharp yelp rang from the audience hall. Bad luck for Uther that Igraine had been wearing pointy toed shoes.

* * *

"Remember your third vow Uther... and making servants a joke is not good etiquette" the queen hissed in his ear

The king's reply was loud enough for most to hear "Bother Etiquette!!!!"

* * *

**Review please. I would like to reach 10 before the next chapter is posted. 3 for a story of this length is not good**


	21. Great Steps

**I gave up waiting for the 10 reviews I asked for. Thank you to _FireChildSlytherin5_ for coaxing me to continue posting. Ruth has grown up in the space between chapters. **

* * *

"Me, Mama, Gen. All here" Ruth piped from her perch on Igraine's bed, pointing to each as she named them.

"Quite right Ruth" Gwen glanced up from the sewing and smiled at her younger mistress. A sharp knocking on the door put halt on all activities, a guard stood outside

"With respect my lady, the king wishes to see you in the council chamber at once" he saluted and walked away.

Igraine set down the dress she was making with unnecessary force "What now? Can't Uther run Camelot without begging for my help every other day?"

Quivering at her mother's unexpected temper Ruth tried to calm her in a childish way "I show Papa walking" she squeaked softly "and Arthur"

The queen smiled at her two year old daughter "yes you show them"

* * *

Uther sat down as his wife entered, a slight fire in her eyes. Surprisingly she left Ruth sitting quietly at the other end of the hall, something she didn't normally do.

"What do you want Uther?" her voice seemed unfriendly for some reason.

"I wanted to discuss the merits of a possible treaty alteration with you and Arthur..."

"Which treaty???" Arthur walked over from were he had stood against a pillar.

"Aesctier..." that meant nothing to Ruth or her mother but Arthur seemed to understand "Cendred is willing to move the boundary line between our lands so that Ealdor becomes part of Camelot's Kingdom, what do you say?"

"Yes" three voices spoke at once, Gwen also assenting even though she had not been asked to. Tired of being ignored and doing nothing Ruth picked herself up off the floor, beginning a wobbly journey towards the throne.

Arthur was first of the discussing trio to notice his sister's efforts, crouching down he held out his arms "Come on Ruth, come to me... come to Arthur... come to your brother". Tottering wildly, as if she didn't quite no where her feet were, the little girl stubbornly kept going; one foot after the other, tiny step after tiny step. Finally she tottered, wobbled and staggered into her brother's arms. He stood up, sweeping her high into the air.

"You did it Ruth, you walked all that way"

"Ma... mara...marathon" she copied the words one of the foot messengers had used "I walk it, not run"

"To you it would be a marathon Little One" Arthur was grinning from ear to ear.

"What Esktier?" the question was well phrased and intelligent for one of her age.

"Come and see" Arthur carried her over to the table where a map was laid out. Setting her standing in a chair he traced the ridge with his finger "That is the Aesctier we were talking about" Ruth leant over and placed her finger under the words.

"R...rid... ridge. Ridge" her brother smiled encouragement "Of aes... aesc... ti...er, Of Aesctier. Ridge of Aesctier." she frowned down at the map, talking to herself "Where Ealdor?" Her right finger traced over the map, searching the names for one she recognised. It stopped right underneath the name. She pointed down firmly, half turning her head to address her family "There, Ealdor. The village you talk about"

Uther stared at his daughter "Ruth, do you know how old I was when I could find a village on a map like that? I was eight, you're just 2 and you can manage it faster than I could."

She quivered slightly "Cross with me?"

"No Ruth, proud." The king smiled and pulled his daughter onto his lap, unrolling a second map over the one of the border lands. "What do you recognise on this map?"

"Camelot" she pointed to the city but then shook her head "No else"

"You'll learn it when you can ride a horse, this is our old map of the kingdom" Ruth wasn't listening, she traced her finger back and forth over one spot in the map

"W...oo...d. Wood. l...ee. Woodlee. What Woodlee? Name near Camelot's"

Uther glanced quickly at Igraine "Woodlee was just a manor that stood nearby. It's gone now, has been for many years" Ruth seemed satisfied but Arthur and Gwen could tell this was a cover up lie; Woodlee had meant something to the King and Queen, what?

* * *

**Referance; the Ridge of Aesctier is mentioned in _Moment of Truth_ as being the boundary between Camelot and Cendred's kingdom. Cendred is mentioned twice as Ealdor's distant but ruling King**


	22. Training in the Woods

**A thank you to my repeat reviewers _Blazing Heart_ and _CuttlefishShiz._ Unfortunatly there will be no more baby Ruth, she has to grow up for the story to take its course. And Woodlee will have a short chapter to itself later in the story**

* * *

Ruth grew up fast, her next birthdays flying past in a blur. She changed inside as well; less content to stay with Gwen, she spent most of her time watching Arthur and the knights. Only watching. It was common knowledge that Uther refused to let his daughter learn fighting. Unfortunately being banned from something by her father meant Ruth, just like Arthur, would try extra hard to do it. And nobody, other than Uther, attempted to stop her. In fact the knights gave her lessons when ever they possibly could, Pellinore and Owain deliberately using their position as her guard to teach (while praying Igraine would get them away from the stocks if they were caught).

* * *

One May morning Merlin stuck his head through the chamber door baring a message from Arthur "The Prince wonders if you would be willing to go camping with him in the forest Ruth" he dropped a huge wink "I'm to wait for an answer"

Ruth looked to her mother "Please"

"Oh alright if you must" Igraine spoke with mock reluctance that fooled no-one "Who is going on this trip, Merlin?"

"Just Arthur and Ruth my lady.... I'll take the answer back" he fled as a metal spoon came hurtling in his direction. _Never call the Queen my lady unless Uther's around_Gaius had said, well it wasn't his fault. The king had just appeared out of nowhere as he'd answered Igraine's question.

* * *

Gwen's hand flew to her mouth as Uther appeared...

THWACK

The spoon collided with his forehead and clattered onto the floor.

"Who threw this?"

"I was twiddling it and it flew out of my hands" Igraine confessed half truthfully. Gwen dropped her eyes, looking a meek servant. Uther gave his wife a look that said; _Really_

"I came to see what everyone was doing, to pass the time."

"Have the Court Document's done themselves then Uther?" Igraine's tone was sweet. The king dropped his eyes, a shifty expression on his face

"well... er... you see... um... I... er couldn't bring myself to... um..."

"Carry on working?" Suggested Igraine in the same sweet voice. He nodded, ashamed. She laughed at out load "the number of times I've told you to stop and you won't Uther Pendragon. Now you come bothering us because it bored you to sleep" he opened his mouth "Don't deny it, I found you last week, asleep on top of the piles of papers" Uther grimaced

"Snoop"

"Lazy work dodger"

"Word forcer"

"Hard tongue"

"Truth hider" Gwen and Ruth ran for it as the word joust became faster and more intense.

* * *

Striding ahead of her charge Gwen led the way along passages and down stairs until they reached a thick wooden door Ruth had never seen before

"Where are we Gwen?"

"That, Ruth, is the door to the servant's hall and a quick way for you to reach the stables" With no hesitation she pushed open the door, walking into a long empty room that bore a slight resemblance to the council chamber. Ruth trotted at her heels, staring in amazement until they reached the stables. Arthur was already there saddling the two mounts; Cýðð his bay palfrey and her grey pony, Merry. Two sticks poked out of Cýðð's saddle bags, looking rather like practice staffs. The prince shook his head to Gwen's inquiring glance

"If anyone asks I'm borrowing them for picket sticks" she nodded and took Merry's reins to lead her outside. Arthur gave Ruth a leg up into the side-saddle and then easily vaulted onto Cýðð's back without help.

"We'll be back by dusk tomorrow" hooves clattered as the horses trotted out of Camelot with their riders. Gwen raised her hand in a final wave, it would be a long day without Ruth.

* * *

Out in the forest Arthur removed the lead rein from Merry and clucked his horse to a canter, Ruth kept level and steady in her seat at the same pace. Arthur found himself watching her riding more than the path they were travelling. Her technique was the best he'd seen on that style; as good as Mother's.

"Duck Arthur!" Ruth shouted a warning

"Where? Where?" Too late, the low branch caught the top of his head. "Ouch, why didn't you warn me?"

"I did try" Ruth dissolved into giggles at the outrage on his face

"Well in future please say 'Low branch ahead' " he straightened himself in the saddle

"Yes _Sire_" her voice changed to a tone-perfect mimic of Merlin. Arthur raised a disapproving eyebrow at his sister but she was already cantering on toward the clearing he'd chosen for their camp.

Arthur took the reins and tied them to a tree branch while his sister watched.

"I thought you were using picket sticks?" the prince rolled his eyes inwardly at her question

"For someone who could read a map at two years old, Ruth, you can sometimes be silly headed" He threw her one of the sticks "Guard" she stared at him for a second before assuming the position.

Arthur lunged in, she was forced to jump backward. He shook his head

"No, that's fine as an elementary saviour but what you really want to do is this" Obeying his signal she lunged and he brought his stick against the side of hers, forcing it away toward the ground. Ruth copied his move, receiving a nod. "Now" he swung his stick down toward her head, she paced her sword horizontally to stop the blow. Arthur frowned "Was that Instinct, or have Pellinore and Owain taught you?"

"Instinct"

"A perfect Crossbrace though" she smiled, being praised by Camelot's Champion was a great achievement, even if her was her brother.

They spent most of the afternoon practicing blocks and counter attack. Arthur was impressed by his sister's ability, she was quick enough on her feet that the skirts didn't cause a hindrance. Pellinore and Owain had done a good job on groundwork moves as well.

"Now we spar"

She gulped "Arthur I can't do that, I'm not good enough"

"I just want to see what you can do on the spot, unplanned... Guard"

Left foot firm, right slightly back Ruth waited for his first move. It came fast, a sharp movement toward her head. Parrying Crossbrace, lunge in. _Side cut to her left_. Parry sweep, up cut. _High swing at her neck_. Duck, come up behind the swing, pinion the stick and hold him off balance. One tiny nudge with her elbow and Arthur was down.

"You yield?"

He nodded, her stick resting close to his throat "Well fought Ruth, you're a credit to Owain and Pellinore." The prince picked himself up and started to create the night's camp.

* * *

"Why did you say that the staffs were picket sticks Arthur?" Ruth sat on the log next to her brother who stared into the fire

"I know Gwen wouldn't betray us but there were stable lads around who would just love to tattle and get in Father's good books"

"But why doesn't father want me to fight?? Mother can"

The prince glanced at his sister "Ask Gaius, he'll know the answer" he glanced around "Sun's long gone down, girls who are learning to fight must have sleep" Ruth took the hint and rolled into her blanket "Good night, sleep tight don't let insects bite" She giggled at his words and closed her eyes, falling fast asleep. Half an hour later Arthur gave in and curled up next to her, but only ever half asleep however deep it might seem.

* * *

**Cýðð is an Old English word for friendship. **

**Is Ruth developing well as a character? ****Reviews please**


	23. Night Knights, Fights and Middle Names

**Sorry for the long delay, a problem prevented me uploading. Thanks to _CuttlefishShiz _for reviewing and making me laugh**

**Reminder; Arthur and Ruth are sleeping out in the forest on a camping trip**

* * *

Ruth woke in the early dawn, certain she'd heard hooves.

Flitting in and out of the trees a black armoured knight steadied his charger. The girl was so like _her_it was almost unimaginable; she could have been the daughter, his niece. But that was impossible, she was dead, like him and only spirit flittered to guard the pair. _Her_ last gift was knotted in his chain mail, a purple ribbon. The man began to awake; it was Him,the one who he could never have killed, the one who shared her eyes and good spirit but had his father's temper.

"Arthur, there's a knight over there in the trees" Arthur, yes that was the name _she_ had given him before she died.

"No there isn't"

"I saw him Arthur" Arthur got up and walked toward his spot in the trees looking hard

"Nothing there Ruth"

"You're sure?" her voice was obviously sceptical

"I Prince Arthur Uther Tristan Pendragon swear there is no knight in those trees" the girl, Ruth, seemed satisfied.

The knight was stiff with shock, the boy had been named for him as well as his father. He was still relished in the family. Unfreezing he twitched the reins, guiding Monsieur away from the pair. The stallion's hoof snapped a twig and he watched the pair turn towards the noise.

"Ruth stop jumping at shadows. Camp needs to be broken" The dark knight on his dark horse melted further into the trees, he hated to leave them but this wasn't his world anymore. He belonged in the spirit world once dawn broke.

* * *

On their way back to Camelot Arthur admired his sister's riding skill, she could read her horse before anything changed in posture or attitude

"You're a better rider than Father credits, Ruth. How have you managed that?"

She glanced at him "I watch you and the knights riding." It was the simple answer

"But the way you work with Merry, that's not something we've managed"

"Somehow I feel what he's planning through my seat, and Mother's been helping me sneak out to ride early in the mornings."

That explained it; their mother was one of the best side-saddle riders in Camelot.

"Race you to the oak!!" he let Ruth have two strides of head start then drove Cýðð' into full gallop. But Ruth wouldn't be beaten, they passed the oak nose to nose.

"Draw?" she wasn't out of breath

"Draw" he panted back. Gulping the air he lent over and retied the lead to Merry's bridle

"Arthur…" her voice came as a moan

"I have to Ruth, father will have me in the dungeons for a year if I let you ride into Camelot without a safety rope…or rein"

The look on Ruth's face said she did not think much of her father's rules.

* * *

As they rode back through Camelot Ruth suddenly stopped Merry dead, staring at the practise field. She pointed in answer to her brother's question, trying not to laugh. Facing each other, ducking and dodging as the flail maces twirled, were their parents. The knights stood around, shouting for their favourite; who seemed to be Uther (unsurprisingly). But Igraine's blows were raining accurately from all angles. Leaping backward to avoid a blow to the helmet Uther tripped, aided in his earthward movement by a sharp clunk on his shoulder from Igraine's mace.

"Give in now my husband?" she stood, towering over him

"Tristan taught you too well..." Igraine swung the mace high "Alright I give up"

"Then get up" she turned and walked away. Arthur and Ruth scurried on before their father realised what they'd seen.

* * *

Ruth ran in and threw herself on the bed, burying her head in the pillow as she laughed.

"I take it you saw?" her mother's voice was quiet and blank of emotion. Ruth nodded to the pillow, not trusting her voice or face if she looked up.

"Well let's keep it a secret from Father shall we?" It was easy to imagine what his reaction would be if they didn't.

Finally she swallowed her giggles and sat up "Who's Tristan?"

"My elder brother, Arthur's second middle name is his as well"

Curios for herself now Ruth asked "What's my middle name?"

Her mother smiled "Igraine. Your father agreed that our first girl would have my name for her middle name"

She nodded, it made sense, keeping a name in the family without causing confusion over who you addressed.

* * *

It was a family dinner that night. Whether that was a blessing or a curse nobody could quite decide. The Court couldn't discover Uther's humiliation by watching the faces of their heir and the princess but every time the pair looked up they met their father's face and fought laughter. It didn't help that Igraine's lips kept twitching every second with her efforts to stay dignified. The king watched his family eat in almost perfect silence until it became annoying

"Did you have a good camping trip Arthur?"

The prince looked up "Yes we did. You know father, even on the lead rope Ruth is a good rider. I don't think we should restrict her anymore." Uther held his son's gaze

"Are you willing to vouch on that Arthur?"

"Yes father"

"Alright, next time we ride out Ruth will be free, unless there is a problem"

"Thank you father" a small voice spoke from opposite him, perched on her cushions Ruth continued to tuck in to the mutton that was this Wednesday's dinner. It would be the last mutton she enjoyed for a while.

* * *

**Can you guess who the knight is? All reviews still welcome.**

**_AoSB_ **

**I'm up against it to finish this fic before season two airs as I have plans to be revealed **


	24. Missing

**Thank you to _Poemwriter98_ and _FireChildSlytherin5_. I guess my question was pretty easy but I liked the idea of him watching over them during the night. It also allowed a change of character.**

* * *

Igraine rolled over "Good morning Ruth." It took her valuable seconds to realised that her daughter's bed was empty, the covers lying limp on the floor. "Ruth? Ruth...This isn't funny anymore" No response, terror mounting in her heart the Queen slipped silently out of her chambers and into Arthur's.

The prince slept soundly

They hadn't gone riding, they hadn't gone riding. In blind panic Igraine ran to her husbands room, shaking and calling his name wildly

"wha... What's wrong... Igraine?" she leapt away, throwing open the connecting door and dashing through, heedless of Uther's call; "Igraine!!!"

Uther followed his wife's flight, almost running into her as Igraine stopped just beyond the doorway, pointing to Ruth's empty bed.

"Riding?"

She shook her head "Arthur's still asleep"

Uther felt his heart sink "I'll rouse him. Perhaps Ruth went to find Gwen, or whatever her name is, your servant"

* * *

"See you this evening father" Gwen called over her shoulder as she passed the forge. Tom raised his hand in acknowledgement of his daughter

_Summer is icummen in_

_Loudly sing cuckoo_

_The seed grows and the meadow blooms_

_And the wood springs anew_

She sang merrily as she walked up the street. Passing the stocks she was nearly knocked off her feet by a hysterical Igraine.

"Igraine... Igraine what's wrong?" the Queen continued to sob and wail, jabbering nonsense. "Igraine, what's wrong?" Gwen shook her hard by the shoulders "Tell me what's wrong NOW"

"Ruth's gone, her bed's empty, Arthur's still asleep, she's vanished" babbling she dissolved into hysterical sobs again, her head buried in Gwen's shoulder.

* * *

As they re-entered the castle it was to find knights mounting and Uther going half mad.

"Guinevere, organise searching parties in the castle and town to look for Ruth..." he glanced at his crying wife "Take the Queen to Gaius. The rest of us will search the kingdom on horseback" Gwen nodded and began to lead Igraine away.

* * *

Gaius stared as the queen collapsed into a chair, sobbing like a child

"Ruth's missing Gaius" Gwen informed him in a hard voice

"So I had picked up... go to the search parties I will take care of Igraine"

Once Gwen had left he passed her a cup of liquid "Drink" it was an instruction. Five minutes later the queen of Camelot fell asleep were she sat. Heaving her roughly on the bed Gaius tucked her in and left to join the search.

* * *

"Ruth, Ruth; come out wherever you are" the calls rang through out the castle and town as the guards abandoned posts and joined the mass search. For hours and hours they kept looking, until Gaius called a meeting in the Council Chamber

"I'm afraid we must hope that the kingdom searchers find our Princess; Ruth is not within Camelot's walls" Heads bowed in sadness at the realisation, the kingdom was huge and she was just a young girl. Gwen closed her eyes in pain; she might never see her young mistress again, might never be teased.... silently tears started to fall.

_If you come home Ruth, I promise to never ever scold you for teasing me again _

It was a silent promise, Ruth couldn't hear her now anyway. But it made her feel better. Quietly, leaving the others to return to their tasks, she followed Gaius up to his quarters.

* * *

Igraine lay on the bed sobbing once more. They hadn't found her, the look on their faces said everything. She pulled away as Gaius tried to comfort her

"See there is food packed and fresh horses for the knights when they return. I want my daughter found, if it means going without Uther and Arthur I don't care" Gwen nodded, slipping away to issue the orders and wondering what Uther would think of his wife's plan.

As the groups arrived back they were greeted as Igrainehad asked. None grumbled, just sighed and remounted, snatching the food bags up as they rode out. Uther's trio was last to arrive

"Where are Arthur and Merlin?" Gwen asked, hoping she wasn't being to forward.

The king shrugged then looked her full in the eyes "Tell Igraine she's a slave driver" Turning his stallion on its quarters he, Balin and Balan rode back to the search, apparently not concerned about the missing prince.

* * *

They stayed out for days before Uther blew his horn. It carried, calling all the knights back together

"We'll have to give up. Are you sure we've quartered the entire kingdom?

"yes Sire" It was Pellinore, second in-command after Arthur.

"Very good Pelino... Where is Arthur?"

"I don't know sire. Nobody knows"

Uther sighed "We can't wait for him to turn up, back to Camelot"

* * *

**... where is Ruth?**

**Three reviews for this chapter and I'll post again**

**The song Gwen sings is an actual medieval song called _Summer is icummen in_**

**Balin and Balan are my names for the two long haired Knights that flank Uther during the execution scene in The Dragon's Call. They are his bodyguard.**

**In Arthurian legend Balan and Balin were brothers who were very fond of each other. It made sense that they work together.**

_**AoSB**_


	25. Mourning

**Thank you to _FireChildSlytherin5_, _CuttlefishShiz_ and _Poemwriter98_ for the reviews. Nice to have some consistant reviewers. This chapter's title is NOT a referance to actual character death. Well... read and see what I mean**

* * *

"Igraine don't wear that" Gw en moaned as the Queen held up a dress

"Why not Guinevere?" her voice was cold, using her maid's full name to emphasise her position.

"It doesn't suit you... the colour's too dark"

"I will wear what I please" Igraine motioned for Gwen to do up the laces and then wove a black ribbon roughly into her hair. With a ragged step she walked out of the chambers.

* * *

Everyone at the banquet stared as Igraine entered. But not in amazement. It was pure horror. Uther took one look and glared at Gwen, who stood trying to be inconspicuous. She only raised her hands in an _I couldn't do anything_ action. Uther confronted his wife after the meal

"Why were you wearing that dress? It's far too dark for you"

"I wear what I like according to the circumstances. And tonight this dress was the only one appropriate"

"But the last time you wore that was..." his voice died; _was at your mother's funeral _he finished in his head. It was Igraine's mourning dress.

"Remembered, haven't you?"

"She's not dead yet. There's still hope" Uther drew her close "There will always be hope"

"Until her body turns up" Igraine sobbed "Arthur's missing too"

"Don't worry" he whispered into her hair "he'll be doing something useful"

* * *

He was "King Cendred, my sister has vanished, please will you join our search for her by scouring your kingdom"

A similar speech had been delivered to Lord Bayard of Mercia two weeks before with good effect. Cendred also pledged to help but it was a drop in the ocean of loneliness that Arthur felt, a state that not even his father's scolding for going to kingdoms with out permission could reach past. He'd never realised quite how much he loved Ruth until she was gone.

* * *

_I swear that you can learn to fight if I teach you myself at dead of night, just come back Ruth. _

Gwen wasn't the only one to make a promise but Uther wrote his down twice; throwing one copy into the river, hoping Ruth would spot the bundle if she was nearby. Superstitious? Yes. Measure of desperate hope? YES

"Oh the things a king will do if he is begging" he muttered numbly as he walked into the council chambers through a side door. The tallest of the hooded people waiting for him dropped to one knee, the other hid behind.

"What do you want?"

"Sire" the kneeling one spoke, in a man's voice that was very familiar; something to do with knighthood he thought "I have something that belongs in this city but as it must be precious to those it belongs too I decided I must escort it" he nudged his companion with an elbow.

The second cloaked person stepped out into view and pulled off their hood...

* * *

**I'm getting good at suspense. He He. all guesses as to who these two are, more than welcome**


	26. Old Face, New Reason

**Thank you to _CuttlefishShiz_ and _FireChildSlytherin5_. Yes I am an evil writer to leave you with cliff hangers but it's fun**

* * *

Gold hair, so like Igraine's, came into view. Blue grey eyes looked at him

"RUTH!!!" Uther yelled her name in delight. His daughter raced headlong down the length of the council chamber, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh Ruth" sweeping her into the air he spun round several times

"Papa you're making me dizzy" came the small voice from near his shoulder. The king set her down on the throne

"We've been so worried, your mother's been in hysterics. Where have you been?"

Ruth shivered slightly, "Miles away, I don't even know which Kingdom I was in. If it hadn't been for Lancelot I would never have found my way back" as she said the name she nodded over her father's shoulder towards her companion.

Uther blinked and recovered from a slight shock "Ruth, go and surprise your mother, then tell her to come down here alone; without Gwen" she jumped down and headed towards the door, Lancelot's voice stopped her

"If you meet Arthur, tell him a commoner brought you back and they have already left, please" Ruth half turned and nodded sadly

"I'd hoped to let you meet him Lancelot, you'd get on well"

* * *

Once Ruth was out of hearing Uther turned to her returner "Take your hood off Sir Lancelot, no need to hide your face any longer." The once knight did as he was asked, frowning

"Why do you call me Sir Lancelot, sire? You stripped me of my knighthood"

"Now I am returning it. But this time Lancelot you earned it on your own merit; killing the griffin and now returning Ruth to us" a warm smile was on Uther's face

"Sire you do not have to go back on your choice, I didn't do either of those for such a reward"

"Which means you've won the reward" the sentence was sharp, then he sighed "I chose wrongly; blinded by rules to not see what a true knight you were... until it was too late. I saw it when you made that farewell speech and if I hadn't known that you would now refuse the knighthood because of your belief, I would have knighted you there and then" The king dropped his eyes in shame. Lancelot made to speak but a hand movement stopped him "1...2...3" as the three was spoken there was an enormous clatter and a scream rang from somewhere above them

"Ruth, you're alive!!" it was two screams really, Gwen's voice could just be identified. Uther shook his head with a grin

"She'll work herself into more hysterics at this rate"

"I will not" the lady in question walked in

"May I present my wife and Queen; Lady Igraine Pendragon" Lancelot bowed to the lady, noting her resemblance to Arthur

"Igraine this is Lancelot, he has just returned Ruth to Camelot" Uther completed the introductions

"You are welcome" Igraine smiled at the well mannered man before her. "My son will be grateful to have his sister returned after such a time, as am I"

"Your son, my lady?"

"Arthur, the prince of Camelot. He is Ruth's elder full-brother" she didn't seem offended by his confusion.

The king stepped back in "Igraine I have a favour to ask you. Could you sew this man a surcoat, on your own, by tonight?" the queen looked Lancelot up and down before answering

"Yes I think so. It depends on the complication of the design"

"It shouldn't be that hard" he turned to a side table and sketched something on a piece of parchment.

"I can manage that Uther. Will I have help?"

He shook his head "too risky. There are only three people in this castle who know this man's true identity; You, me and Ruth."

"Arthur?"

"Lancelot asked Ruth to lie to him and the knights, we'll save it for tonight" She nodded, took the parchment and walked out.

"I wonder what Arthur will think when he sees Ruth" Uther addressed the room at large.

* * *

**Good to see Lancelot back.**

** I'm on a deadline to get this story all up before Sept 19th, when series 2 starts. I _will_ manage**

**Nearly 20 reviews. extra credit to whoever posts the 20th, particularly if you're a first timer for this story**


	27. Sibling Fun: Horsing Around

**Thank you to _FireChildSlytherin5 _and especially to _CuttlefishShiz_ for being my 20th reviewer. **

**This chapter is on a slightly different tack, but enjoy**

* * *

"1...2...3...4" Arthur counted out the drill moves "1...2...3..."

"Arthur!" the yell made all the knights stop and look for its source "Arthur!" then they saw it; a yellow and grey blur that ran out of the castle arch towards them shouting the prince's name. He didn't move quickly enough, the blur jumped up onto the practice field without breaking stride and slammed into his legs at full pelt.

The pair rolled over and over, collecting Pellinore and Owain en route. Finally they slid to a stop near the wall and Arthur realised what the blur actually was

"Ruth!"

"Yes" she giggled "It's me"

Panting Arthur stared up at the girl that lay on top of him "How did you get back here?"

"A farmer brought me when he came to market. He's already left with a reward of gold" she used the lie Lancelot had given her, hating the drop in Arthur's face. Roughly he pushed her off his chest and was hauled to his feet by Balan

"Practise abandoned, have the rest of the time off" Before the knights could bow and leave Ruth tugged at his sleeve.

"Can I show them what you taught me in the woods, sparring?"

He nodded "Who will spar with my sister?" Balin raised his hand then set his feet and prepared to draw his sword. Ruth leapt back toward the sword rack, choose one that suited her and swung into the Guard position like she'd spent her whole life fighting. The knights nodded to each other as they stood to the sidelines.

"**Begin**"

She shifted her feet, waiting for her opponent to strike. It was a tactic that made Pellinore, Owain and Arthur nervous, wondering if she would just stand still all lesson, eventually drawing them to make the first move. Balin took the bait far sooner than they ever had; lunging for her chest in a kill movement. Half sidestepping she slipped her sword under his and forced it upward, throwing him backward and off his balance. Taking advantage she followed his wobbling steps; slashing left and right, coming from all angles. Balin was forced to abandon all attempts at chivalry in an effort to save face, parrying her strikes desperately. But one final side blow decided it, knocking his sword clean out of his hand.

"I yield... I yield" she hadn't even had to threaten him. The knights applauded as she heaved one of her father's bodyguard onto his feet. "You're a natural Miss; not many of us would be able to beat you, even without chivalry" Ruth grinned properly for the first time since she'd left the Council Chamber; Balin didn't praise fighting skills lightly.

"A knight like that deserves a princely mount Ruth" Arthur spoke from behind her "Hop up" he crouched down to allow her to sit in his shoulder. Gripping her legs with one arm to hold her steady he stood and skipped forwards with both legs in one movement. To all intents and purposes very like the cantering of a horse, Ruth sat firm and nudged her 'mount' forward. With an appropriate snorting noise Arthur bounded on, the knights following in procession.

* * *

Sounds of uninhibited laughter from the courtyard informed the talking pair that something was up. Uther looked down and beckoned Lancelot forward "Come and see"

Pulling his hood up to cover his face he peered over the king's shoulder, grinning at the sight.

Arthur was prancing around the courtyard with Ruth sitting on his right shoulder. As they watched he snorted in a horse like manner, jumping away from one of the knights who held a lead rope in his hands. His rider prodded him slightly and he moved forward again toward the three knights who were trying to catch this 'runaway horse'. Suddenly the prince threw his head up in a mock rear, letting go of Ruth's legs. Slipping she clung on valiantly and pulled herself up again.

Lancelot let out a huge sigh, unaware he had held his breath when she was close to falling.

Finally Pellinore, Balan and Balin managed to get close enough to restrain the mount, allowing Owain to help Ruth off while laughing so hard he could barely stand.

Uther turned away and sat down, still laughing.

"It's an old game for the two of them, her riding Arthur like a horse. He always rears like that, but she's never been hurt yet"

"hasn't she fallen off?"

"Oh yes, at least three times" the king's voice was casual, unworried "but if he makes her fall it's always onto something soft" he glanced around "You'd better make yourself scarce before they turn up here; go to my chambers, Igraine will be there sewing."

"Sire" with that respectful half-bow he'd always used Lancelot put up his hood and backed out.

* * *

A short while later the knights came marching in two by two with Arthur and Ruth at their head.

"Well, how did you earn the right to ride Arthur back to the courtyard? He doesn't give that honour lightly anymore" Uther smiled

"She beat one of the knights at sparring, the poor man had to abandon all chivalry but still lost" his son answered with twinkling eyes

"Who?" tentatively Balin raised his hand above the group, the king raised his eyes "You were beaten by a girl who shouldn't have known how to fight?" the man nodded sadly "Oh dear me Balin, you won't be much use as a teacher will you?" the kings tone was ironically sad

"Father?" Ruth could barely believe her ears had heard that

"Yes Ruth, you can learn to fight..." he didn't get any further, she'd run and sprung onto his lap with a choking hug wrapping itself round his neck.

When he finally prised himself free the knights were still standing there, the perfect time to tell them.

"There is to be a bestowing of knighthood tonight, I want you all to be there in your full attire. Dismissed" they bowed and exited, taking a frowning Arthur with them.

"Arthur's nose is out of joint because you've tested the knight rather than him" Uther could only hug his child tightly and laugh at her concisely accurate summery of the situation.

* * *

**Reveiw please. I'd love to know what the other 19 people who read the last chapter think**


	28. Surcoats and Knighthood

**No reviews for the last chapter. Come on everyone!!! please**

* * *

"That isn't my surcoat. Mine was a copy of Lord Eldred's" Lancelot frowned at the cloth Igraine held up.

"Exactly, this is _your_ true coat of arms. The one Uther has given you"

The poor man was stunned "Uther is willing to give me his family's crest on a canton?"

"Yes Lancelot. You have saved Camelot from the griffin, as this depicts, and you have returned Ruth to Camelot. Therefore you are welcome to carry our crest as part of your own"

"Cheer up Lance" Ruth was wriggling around on the bed of the empty chamber that had been commandeered for the new knight to hid in "You'll be a Knight of Camelot soon"

Igraine smiled, her daughter always managed to lighten the mood of things.

* * *

"Stand still please, Lancelot. I am balancing on a wobbly stool and if I lean any further to do up these straps you will end up with me clinging onto your back" the fretful knight did as he was begged, allowing Ruth to finish doing up his surcoat shoulders.

"Thank you my lady. I am honoured that you were allowed to see me into my correct attire for this evening" He turned round and lifted her off the stool that Gaius had been persuaded to lend Igraine, not knowing its true purpose.

"Stop raking your hair. It's sticking out every-which-way" it had been one of her regular corrections all the time they'd travelled together

"Yes Ruth" he blew her kiss as she slipped out a side door, leaving him alone until Uther arrived to go to the hall with him.

* * *

The hall was packed to almost bursting, the double row of knights providing more than just a ceremonial corridor. Uther marched down between them with his long strides, the knight-to-be following in a cloak and hood. Before the sword was drawn, with the knight kneeling in front of him, the King gestured for the Camelot knights (and Arthur) to group up and wait towards the back of the chamber. This wasn't the standard procedure but they obeyed the command as they had learned to.

Now it was the ceremony. Uther tapped the knight on each shoulder, reciting the words he'd chosen

"Arise Sir Knight, new protector of Camelot"

Looks were exchanged, they weren't what was normally said. As Lancelot rose the king whispered in his ear "When you take your hood off be ready to be flattened by a stampede. He nodded and turned to face the group of knights. The cloak's clasp had already been undone, with a single movement he swept back the hood.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin stared as a very familiar face came into view.

"LANCELOT!!!!" the floor shook as the 23 people raced as one towards the knight.

Lancelot found himself surrounded by the Knights of Camelot, having his hand shaken and his back slapped in congratulations. Over all the noise he could hear Arthur chanting

"Lancelot. The griffin knight. Lancelot. The griffin knight"

Merlin grabbed him in a tight hug, Arthur followed his servant's example, forcing Merlin away. As more knights joined the chant Lancelot was lifted up on their shoulders, high in the air. Borne by the sea of scarlet he was carried out of the audience chamber and down the stairs towards their customary celebration.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy that. The party is next chapter, which I'll only post if I get 4 reviews**

**A canton is a small square in the corner of a shield**


	29. Celebration

**Due to time constraints I am posting this chapter after just three reviews. Thank you to _Poemwriter98_, _FireChildSlytherin5_ and anonymous reviewer _C_ for their comments**

* * *

Ruth fidgeted as Gwen did up her favourite dress, they were going down to join the party, all four of them.

"Will you stand still Ruth" Gwen understood the fact that both her mistress's were excited, it was rare that the actual Royal Family joined the knight's celebration (Morgana and Arthur didn't count). "There" she tied the final knot in the laces and stepped back.

Uther poked his head through the door "Are you ready?" Offering Igraine his arm he passed a silver jug to Gwen "Spiced wine. Put it with the other drinks when we get there" she nodded and, in formation, they set off.

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot sat side by side on the table.

"To Camelot" Lancelot grinned, downing his ale in a gulp as Arthur choked on his mouthful. The young man glanced at his new master "Sire?"

"Here comes trouble, lots of it" the prince gestured with his mug, indicating his family "They never come down here... Lance?"

Lancelot had vanished into the crowd surrounding them.

* * *

"Ruth" ignoring her parent's presence the knight pulled her into a hug. "Sire, my lady" he bowed to Uther and Igraine "It is an honour to see you joining us"

"An honour I am please to bestow, Lancelot." He put his head closer to the knight's "Have you seen my son?"

"Over there on the table Sire" Lancelot pointed

"Good... Come with me" Uther swiftly grabbed Lancelot's collar and hauled him along.

Obeying a signal from the king Gwen filled the goblets she handed out with spiced wine. Just as she picked hers and joined Merlin Uther lept onto the table, pulling Lancelot up with him.

"Knight's, Ladies and all present. Join me in a toast... to our new member... our new knight for Camelot; Sir Lancelot"

The hall rang with cheers as he and everyone else raised their drinks to the young man, calling his name; "Lancelot".

"May the celebration begin" the king climbed down as one man shouted

"It already has" to universal laughter. Musicians struck up a country tune, Lancelot walked over to his Princess

"May I have this dance?" he bowed

"I'd be proud to accept" she bobbed a mock curtsey and side by side they stepped onto the clear section of floor. Lancelot bowed, Ruth bobbed a curtsey; taking his hands as she rose. Light as deer the pair leapt away in a May-step polka, the lively skipping dance that was part of many a spring celebration.

"Shall we" Igraine stepped to her son, offering an arm. They joined Ruth and Lancelot, keeping perfectly in step. As more couples took to the floor a merry hand clap began. Under the cover of noise Merlin ambled to Gaius's side

"Why isn't Uther dancing?" the king stood at the edge, watching his wife and children lead everyone else

"He's blessed with two left feet." The physician whispered back with a wry smile. Merlin giggled slightly, Uther could fight well and his foot work was decent in the arena but in other situations...

"Igraine tried to teach him, but it never went anywhere" Gaius turned his attention to the dancers, indicating that he wouldn't talk anymore.

* * *

Gwen watched Ruth and Igraine wistfully, she knew this dance but protocol wouldn't allow servants to dance on the same floor with their masters or mistresses. Then she met Igraine's eyes and saw the queen tap Arthur, whispering something in his ear. He turned his head slightly and flicked a finger; indicating they could come and dance. Not believing her eyes she mechanically followed Merlin out on the floor, giving the jug to another servant as she passed. Out on the floor she was free, her feet found the rhythm and side by side the Royal Ladies maid and the Prince's manservant put most of the court to shame with their ability, weaving in and out of the other couples; narrowly avoiding collisions. The clapping grew faster and faster, the music whirling towards its climax. Couples fell back into the audience, unable to keep up with the pace, until only two pairs remained; the servants and Lancelot with Ruth. Realising this, Merlin and Gwen drew away to allow the Knight and his Lady their finale.

Lancelot checked his strides, letting Ruth keep the pace. It wasn't hard to dance with her, inexperienced as she was. She seemed to just follow him and match his movements to the second. But now he would test her, could she understand his signals for the finale?

Ruth twirled away, released by Lancelot to spin on her own. The crowd gasped as he slipped, falling almost to one knee. Whirling back to his side she could see the step he was creating. One hand on his shoulder she half-raised the foot closest to him and felt a hand grip it. Confident now she put the other foot onto his bent leg, trusting her whole weight to him. Suddenly the leg vanished as he stood but before she could drop his arm caught both her legs under the knees.

Everyone cheered as Lancelot turned to face the King with Ruth scooped up in his arms and smiling. Whistles of appreciation came from the servants and some of the knights who were furthest from Uther. One daring shrill was followed by _Ouch_ as the king cuffed his heir. Most people who could understand the joke tittered.

"I am delighted to return your daughter Sire, she has been a fine partner" Uther nodded as Arthur took command of Ruth, steering her to Igraine

* * *

"One dance each with your father and Arthur, then bedtime" Igraine's voice was firm but kind and reasonable, some courtiers had packed children of to bed after the first dance when she'd been Queen before. That was definitely unfair. Her daughter nodded then put on her best 'good girl' look, with half an eye on the wine goblet.

"Oh alright... one mouthful but no more" The queen offered the glass, letting her daughter take a sip. Ruth pulled a small face

"It's not that nice, but the spices make it a bit tastier"

"Think what neat wine is like" Ruth shuddered at the thought and headed off to accost her brother. Uther took the chance to choose Igraine as his partner, this dance would be a slightly slower gavotte and she felt safe enough to agree.

The royals were allowed full floor as the music changed speed. Immediately something seemed unusual to Merlin but it took a while to put his finger on it; Igraine was leading her husband in the dance, rather than the proper way round. Standing next to Gaius and slowing the dance slightly to enjoy it more he began to notice the occasional wince from the Queen, Uther kept treading on her toes. Stalwart as always she carried on, taking as bigger strides as she elegantly could to keep out of their path. Arthur and Ruth seemed to have much more success. Merlin mentioned that to his mentor

"hmm; they must have both inherited Igraine's footwork as well as her hair" Both the children were blond like their mother, something that had caused the odd comment. Partners changed on the dance floor as a slow Pavane began to beat. Merlin found himself dozing rather than actually enjoying himself, only to be startled awake by loud clapping; the dance was over.

"Ruth" Gwen stepped up to the king and his daughter "you've had your dances...

"I know... bed time now" she sighed "Goodnight father" she kissed Uther on the chin

"Why so soon? Not midnight yet" his voice was ever so slightly softer than normal, the only hint of drinking.

"Her Majesty says so" her voice was firm and Uther gave in.

* * *

As she tucked Ruth into her bed in Igraine's room Gwen whispered "Your father is going to have a nasty headache tomorrow" the young girl giggled and snuggled under her covers "Goodnight Ruth, don't stay awake for us"

"Goodnight Gw...ee...n" Ruth yawned, dozing off immediately.

When Gwen returned to the celebration she found Igraine firmly resisting any attempts to refill her glass with ale.

"I've had one drink and that's all"

"Ah cum on Igraine, one drink isn't in the party spirit" Pellinore was relaxed and floppy voiced

"No ale thank you" she walked away from the knight and, spotting Gwen, headed over to her

"Tough time?" her maid was sympathetic

"Talk about it... one goblet of spiced wine is all I'm having tonight. I'd quite like to have my wits attached tomorrow morning" Igraine shook her head slightly "At least we can laugh when everyone else has to drink Gaius's hangover remedy"

Uncertain if she was going to be offensive Gwen phrased her question delicately "Have you... er..."

"Gwen, just talk straight"

"Have you ever had to take it... the hangover remedy?"

"Gwen!" Igraine pretended to be shocked then relaxed "Yes; after our Coronation feast, it tastes horrible" Both girls laughed together, enjoying a moment of easy friendship. Owain wobbled up to them and claimed the smiling queen for a few turns round the floor.

It got later and later. Wine went in, common sense began to vanish. The knights, the servants and quite a few of the ladies were drunk or at least tipsy.

"A song, a song from the lads" Old Ector proclaimed, waving his goblet around. One of the very drunken younger knights stood up

"Lets go to bed now Gwen" Igraine hissed into her maid's ear. Quickly they made an unnoticed exit.

* * *

"I figured we should get out of there before it got too rowdy and foolish" Igraine spoke softly so as not to wake Ruth while they got ready for bed "Men can go too far when they've been drinking in _that_ manner"

"You mean when they start treating ale and wine like its water and they're in a desert"

"Exactly Gwen" The queen rolled her eyes "and you know what the only way of bringing them to their senses is?" the girl shook her head "Being shoved into cold water; preferably a lake or moat"

Both smothered their giggles in blankets as they each curled up in their respective bed.

* * *

**Uther's inability at dancing comes from Arthur's comment in Excalibur about "sorting out footwork"**

**Note; a polka is a lively continental dance. Gavotte and Pavane are both old style English chamber dances**


	30. The Morning After

**No reviews for the last chapter. Please give me your thoughts**

* * *

"No" the physician hadn't said anything yet Uther refused immediately

They heard Gaius sigh and walk up to the bed "Sire, it will make you feel a lot better"

"I am NOT drinking that stuff Gaius, whatever you say"

"All the other people have downed it without much complaint"

"I am not other people... anyway it tastes foul" The three girls pressed their ears to the door, listening to the argument in the neighbouring room.

"Foul or not, you will drink it Uther"

"I am the King of Camelot, you will not order me around" Igraine bit her lip, so like Uther to flaunt his title in order to escape.

Gaius was having none of it "Uther... you either drink this willingly or I will call Igraine, Guinevere and Ruth to hold you down while I pour it into your throat" Igraine could almost see the outrage on her husband's face but he gave in and swallowed the drink

"Urgh, worse than I remember. Do any of your medicines taste nice Gaius?"

"I've never had to try them"

His blank matter of fact statement caused an eruption of giggles from the other side of the door. Gwen and her mistresses quickly fled to finish getting ready so they couldn't be accused of eavesdropping by a touchy Uther.

* * *

Training was a shambles that day, Ruth spent more time laughing herself off her seat than actually learning anything. They were all uncoordinated, their swords resolutely going the opposite way to where they should. Lancelot seemed to have come out worst. When she questioned him the reasons became obvious

"I haven't drunk wine for years, ever since I left the last castle, so I'm out of my depth pretty quickly. It didn't help that as the centre of the celebrations I kept being plied with very nice drink, the best there was"

Come to think off it Lancelot had only carried water in his skin bottles when she'd been with him, there had never been a sniff of drink. All the more reason for her to ask him

"Lancelot, ladies always seem to have champions in the stories and Mother has adopted Arthur as hers for the tournament. Will you carry my token if you fight or joust?"

"I would be honoured milady. But I don't believe you will see it at the Camelot tournament. Only one knight from Camelot enters that and it's Arthur"

"But that was before you appeared, you've bested Arthur before now and we've got nearly a year to change father's mind"

Lancelot smiled at her confidence, the Ruth he knew had been just as stubborn and determined. Coming home hadn't changed her, if anything it made her bolder. She was respected here and had a position of great authority.

The council meeting didn't go much better; Uther refused to speak to Gaius and nobody had any solutions for problems anyway, too sleepy to think after only getting to bed at 5 am. When Balin suggested giving up after two long hours of nothing the king willingly agreed, most of the council had fallen asleep with their heads on the table by then anyway.

* * *

"Well, the moral of this story is... Ruth?"

"Never try to do anything constructive next morning if you've been up late and drinking the night before"

The queen smiled at her daughter as they surveyed the sleeping men "Quite right Little One" she bolted but still heard her daughter's enraged call

"I'm not that little!"

_

* * *

_**Two more chapters left **


	31. Chess Games

**Thank you to_ FireChildSlytherin5_ and _CuttlefishShiz_**

**Both of these last two chapters are going to be short I'm afraid**

* * *

31"Uther why don't you tell the children what Woodlee means to us? Remember Ruth's question" The queen sat at her husband's table playing chess, it was late into an October evening

"They'll have forgotten, it was three years ago" Uther moved his castle away "Anyway Ruth was satisfied with the answer I gave her"

"Arthur wasn't. Let me rephrase the original query; Why _won't_ you tell them?" with a swift move her bishop took the fleeing castle "Check"

"It would take too much explanation. The fact that we lived in the Kingdom before it truly existed; when I was just Sir Uther... Out of check"

"But Woodlee's part of their history, our old home, if we explain it truthfully they will understand" she saw her husband open his mouth "Besides, it still stands in good condition, I rode over last week..." she moved her queen to take the black knight "Checkmate"

Uther stared, she'd beaten him again, that was three out of the five games they played. At the door Igraine turned

"And Uther, we will tell the children about Woodlee next wedding anniversary" he nodded in defeat. Neither heard a scuffling as Gwen pulled her head back under the covers, terrified of being caught eavesdropping on such a personal topic. But, like the story she'd overheard as a young child, one day that piece of information was going to be invaluable.

* * *

**I liked the idea of the two of them playing chess together and talking. It also fitted this scene rather well**


	32. 7 years on: Gaius's Diary

**Thanks to _CuttlefishShiz_ and _Poemwriter98_ for reviewing. **

**This is the last chapter in my saga, in preparation for Series two airing tonight and flattening this fantasy. **

**It's an extract from Gaius's diary to round us off**

_

* * *

_

It has been seven years to the day that Igraine returned to Camelot and became its Queen once more. These 7 years have brought only good; Magic is no longer persecuted and Camelot has a second in line to the Throne. Princess Ruth Igraine Pendragon

_Ruth has been the greatest blessing ever bestowed on this Kingdom. Even greater than our Crown Prince Arthur, for her birth did not come with such suffering. She is now six, or as she persists in telling everyone; Six and one month exactly. I myself have come under scrutiny for the mistake just this afternoon._

_Of course her highness does not understand the significance of this date, it would be completely impossible and highly dangerous to explain. That is the only thing that Uther has forbidden during his time as King with a daughter, that nobody tell her about Igraine's disappearance/death._

_Today all Royal Protocol has vanished in the wind; knights and peasants have danced together in the street, proverbs and thoughts have been shared. And of course the King and Queen have played their annual game of Hide and Seek (aided and abetted by their issue). Igraine was found hiding behind the stone griffin; where else?_

_The Celebrations have been completed by an identical banquet to the one that took place 7 yeas ago. Ruth seemed to have developed quite a taste for Gooseberries, such as her mother also contains. _

_I finish this entry with a prayer; _

_**Bless the Kingdom of Camelot and its immovable, permanent, everlasting Queen. God Bless **__**Igraine**_

_N.B. Memorand__um;Gorlois and Morgana will arrive in two months. God help us, for Camelot cannot have two First Ladies _

**

* * *

**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Thank you to _Poemwriter98_ and _CuttlefishShiz_for their consistant reviewing. Special thank you to _FireChildSlytherin5_ who saved this story from collapse at 2/3's distance, you got me through a dark spot**

**Signing off**

_**AoSB**_

**P.S.; sequel anyone? Post reviews with your requests or send me a message**

* * *


End file.
